Underclass Hero  Prologue
by felineBeat
Summary: After wittnessing a murder, being forced to work for the murderer, and finding out that said murderer is none other than the famous Reaver. Levis life has taken a very strange twist. Reaver/OC - Yaoi.
1. Prologue

Prologue:

Rain pelted the ground as the Queens casket was carried out by her most trusted men and women. Albions flag proudly draped over it; adorned with white roses, to match the Queens's pure heart and radiant beauty. Everyone lined the path and held their heads high, because that's what she would have wanted. They all had their brave faces on; while the sky wept for all of them. Except for one little boy in particular; who sat watching from the burial site as his mother's body was carried closer. Tears openly flowed down his face and even the cool rain couldn't hide them. He glanced at Jarvis who stood straight and proper like he always has and it only caused him to choke up more. A breath caught in his throat as the casket was carried over the gaping hole and placed on the levy that was to lower it into the ground. He took his sleeve and wiped away his tears; following Jarvis and stood straight and proper as Page and the rest took their spots off to the side.

The priest said a few words and the trumpets sounded in the background filling the air with mourning for not even they could silence the sound of Bowerstones cries. All of Albion would remember her as the best ruler; Jarvis took the stand after the priest and said his few but meaningful words. He was followed by Page who somberly and tearfully read aloud hers as well. Logan and his wife Isabel also had their share of words; but the boy wasn't paying attention to any of them. He was focused on the casket where she lay; just as she did the day before while he laid with her peacefully in the castles main bedroom. Warm and safe under the feather filled blankets; protected from everything as she held him in her arms and her in his. His mind drifted back to yesterday.

"_Mother, don't go" the boy spoke; though his words were muffled through the sheets of the bed. He could feel her shoulders shake and she spoke._

"_Why would you like me to stay?" _

"_Because…" He paused taking in a breath he pushed the covers away from his face and looked up at his mothers. "I can't be a King, I'm only five" he reminded her. _

_The Queen chuckled and continued to play with his hair; "You know, it's in your blood to rule" _

"_Yes, but I can't do it" He retorted._

"_Why do you say that?"_

"_Because…I'm scared I won't do a good job" he sighed, relaxing his head into the crook of her neck. She stopped playing with his hair and let her arm drape over his shoulder. She was too weak to hold it up any longer and she could feel sleep falling upon her. _

"_You see this" She said pointing to the small birth mark on his collar bone."It guarantees you won't fail, because you 're meant to sit on that throne" She told him._

_He reached up and touched the spot that bore the mark; which just looked like an upside down heart. He felt his eyes begin to burn as he did._

"_Just please don't go" He choked out._

_The Queen didn't answer; he laid his head down on her chest and prayed while listening to the sound of her heart beat. He prayed with all his might and focus; just hoping for her to open her eyes again; to hold him and catch him. _

Guns fired in the background; causing the boy to snap back into reality. The ceremony was over and it was time to leave. Jarvis placed a hand on the boys shoulder and led him over to the casket. The boy gripped the flower that was in his hand; not wanting to throw it in with the rest in that deep cold hole. That would make it final. They stood at the edge of the hole for a long time; tears continued to fall from his eyes and Jarvis continued to stand by his side. When finally the boy threw the flower down and took off running into the castle. Jarvis sighed and watched the boy run off before peering into the grave. The boys flower stood out amongst the rest; for his was a lily. The Queens favorite flower, Jarvis bowed politely "Your majesty" excusing himself he left to go after the boy.


	2. Running

Hokkay~ so everyone responded wonderfully to the prologue! So now I'll start with the actual story. I'm going to make the first chapter a basic back ground story to how the prince came to live on the streets and not in the castle…I do hope that's okay ;w; and then the second chapter will be him in present time. (As in older) So yes, it should move along rather quickly after that and things will tie together! I promise. I should probably add that I don't own Fable…sadly.

Chapter. 1 – Running.

Footsteps echoed through the enormous corridors as the boys' feet hit the carpet that decorated the castle floors. The halls were softly lit by wall lights; most of which had been dimmed or put out all together for the moons light lit up the castle naturally leaving no need for extra light. A noise broke the chain of soft footsteps and the boy halted. The noise had come from the throne room or was it from down stairs. He couldn't tell; he listened pressing himself against the wall under the light fixture to try and hide himself from anyone's view; if anyone was there. For a moment he thought it could be a mouse; but when the noise happened again he realized the noise was too big for a mouse. It was more than likely that a servant was doing some last minute tidying in the throne room before hitting the sack. _Shwwch. _There it was again; it was obvious that now it was someone sweeping. He held his breath and peered around the corner; just as he thought. A servant was cleaning. He waited for his moment when her back was turned and ran across to the staircase that branched off the hallway. Gripping the rail so he wouldn't fall down the stairs he skipped the last three steps and landed heavily on the ground at the bottom. He glanced behind him as the light he was under was extinguished; he didn't waste time and continued towards the main entrance. He reached up for the door handle and pulled down; only the door handle didn't budge and his hand slid off. It was locked. He panicked and looked around desperately for another way out when he realized that the kitchen had a door out; for receiving food and other supplies. He turned to his right and ran for the kitchen; past the halls of books and study area.

Once he made it into the kitchen he paused; it was dark and shadows loomed over the knives and equipment giving it an ominous look. The ovens embers were still burning vaguely; glowing shades of red and orange; clashing with the moons silver rays that fell in through the windows overlooking the entire room. He tried squinting his eyes in hopes to adjust them to the darkness; before pressing forth only to jump back and gasp when a mouse scurried over his foot. His insides tightened and he scanned the room again in case he missed anything else. It seemed to be clear but he clung to the walls this time and finally made it to the door; when he did he pushed it open hastily and jumped through the door frame; closing the door as quickly and quietly as he could. A shiver ran up his spine, he tried to shake it off but he still felt anxious. He knew where the guards would be so he kept to the castles walls and snuck to the bushes where there was a small gap he could crawl through. Hoping no spiders where nearby he shut his eyes and pressed though; waving his arm in front of him to wipe away and webs if they were there.

The castle entrance was lit nicely and he ran straight on for the gates when he was pulled back harshly by the shoulder.

"And where do you think you're going this late, young master?" a scruffy voice asked from behind. The boy spun around on his heel to greet one of the guards on duty.

"Um… I-I was…" He gulped and the guard raised an eyebrow in question. He knew this was his only chance; he had to get away now. Without second thought he pulled back his arm and turned around breaking into a full sprint towards the gate.

"HALT!" The guard cried behind him, "The prince! Get the prince!" All at once the castle came to life, more guards appeared out of the shadows and lights began to spill out of the windows. He panicked and squeezed through the gaps in the gates. His foot nipped the bar and he fell; landing on the ground the wind felt like it had been sucked out of him and he forced himself up, kicking off his shoe. He started off in a slow jog before his breath returned to him; he could hear the gates being unlocked as his pace picked up once again.

He ditched off through an ally way and tried to lose the ones chasing him; however this part of Bowerstone was unfamiliar to him and he quickly found himself lost in a labyrinth of tall buildings. The air quickly changed; becoming thicker and heavier, it started to taste sour and left a bitter after-taste in his mouth while burning his nostrils. His eyes began to sting, he paused to rub them, when he opened them again he noticed light at the end of the ally to his left. He followed it in hopes it would lead to somewhere he was familiar with. The voices behind him filled the streets and footsteps echoed off the high ally walls; the sound booming in his ears. He reached the end and franticly looked around there was a bridge that crossed the river that flowed through Bowerstone. He knew from listening in on some of his mothers councils that there were big sewers and the entrances were always located near the bridges. He didn't stop to second guess himself; as the voices became clearer he again tried to put distance between him and them. Once he reached the door that looked it could be the entrance dogs filled the air too. Now they had the hounds out looking for him, he pulled on the door but it wouldn't budge. So he pushed on the door, it felt as if it moved but nothing happened. He panicked and ran over to the next one at the next bridge. The ground was moist and slippery he had to be careful or he would end up falling into the water way beside him. The next door was locked and the one after that. An escape seemed impossible; there was no where left for him to run, but that didn't stop him from running.

When he finally stopped the voices were faint and the dogs' barks weren't as menacing; he could hear people laughing and the sounds of mugs being clacked together. The smell of ale was strong and there was a light flooding the streets from above him. He climbed up the few steps that lead to the streets above; but his legs were numb and felt like bricks and seemed to fall behind him. He squinted over the edge of the walkway and managed to see the silhouette of a few people through the dirty windows of the tavern. He sunk back down the step and slouched over and let his arms go limp beside him; the voices were still some ways off; and his body was in pain and he was frozen. He struggled to keep his eyes open; he forced himself up once more, hopping down the steps to the final door. Sighing he placed his hand on the handle and tried pulling down, the handle turned. The boy gasped in shocked and pushed the door open. It was heavy and he had to push his entire body weight against it but he managed to push open the door. He eagerly jumped through the opening and tried to push the door closed but the voices seemed closer now and he panicked swinging it shut in hopes it shut properly.

The sewers stench was far worse than that of the streets above; the boys' eyes watered and his throat was sore from the taste that was like knives when he breathed. The voices from the people outside could be heard in a muffle from behind the walls that isolated the sewers from the rest of Bowerstone. The boy was surprised to find many thinks of interest in the dark; there were a few lanterns lit and bookshelves could be found. He trudged through the sludge that covered the ground; his feet kept getting stuck in it and he found himself sinking with each step. He had to pull himself up and off to the side where a small walk was build for people to travel on. When he managed to pull himself on he kicked off his shoes into the sludge continuing on in his socks. He had to be careful for the slime on the ground was worse here as well. And he found himself clinging to the wall for support. A noise from ahead startled him, a sharp gasp escaped him and he peered into the dark. He had over heard stories of Hobbes living in the sewers from the kitchen servants; about them stealing little children and turning them into more Hobbes. He whimpered and took a few steps back; fear grew in his chest as the noise happened again, closer this time. He took a few more steps back and felt something on the walls; a crack had built and grew gradually as it neared the bottom tunneling out a perfect cubby hole. The boy bent down and squeezed himself inside without any difficulty; hugging his legs to his chest he rested his head on his knees. Eyes focused on the opening for as long as he could manage, which wasn't very long because before long he was fast asleep. Oblivious to the workings of the world around him, destines forging and wonders taking place.

Well, that was it ..

Hope all is well; let me know what you think. Promise next chapter will be a bit more interesting~!

Cheers~


	3. A day in the life of

OKAY~! Here we go, finally the story is beginning :D yaaay *Applause*

Chapter 2: A day in the life of…

The sun dawned over the horizon; slowly filling every nook and cranny with a soft orange light. The frost that had taken over while the moon was out was fading leaving wet dew on the windows and streets of Bowerstone Industrial. A mother sparrow ruffled her feathers; shaking the water droplets off her back. Looking around curiously she hopped up onto the brim of her nest; which was positioned on one of the building corners overlooking the harbor of Bowerstone. She let out a curious chip as she spotted a small figure off on one of the docks; he lay there in a ball with his head resting on a small cloth. He had something beside him; something she wanted and with a quick leap she spread her wings and drifted down towards it. She landed on one of the pillars that held up the docks. She curiously tilted her head and jumped off landing quietly beside him. His massive body shadowed her from the suns light. She inched forward, watching his every movement. He let out a soft grunt, causing her to jump back in surprise. He rolled onto his back and the sun shone into her small bleak eyes; without hesitation she lunged forward and snatched up the small bread crumbs from his meal the night before. After which she quickly flew away; a few feathers fluttered down behind her landing on the boys' cheek, tickling his dirty face. He let out another soft grunt and swatted it away; it was caught by the wind and carried off towards the water where it continued until the landed on the water's surface.

The lone figure rolled onto his side again to face away from the sun which shone onto his face; he grumbled throwing an arm over his head. Trying to reposition himself so he was comfy; however his back was now wet from the frost that formed on the docks over night. He sighed, his eyes remained shut for a few more moments while he drifted off into a meditative state. His back was cold but he paid no heed to it; he just on the verge of sleep when one of the ships on its way out of the harbor blew its horn to signal its departure. Startling the sleepy man; he let out a loud gasp and pushed himself up and back. Proving to be a back idea; for his sudden outburst caused him to lose his balance and fall into the icy waters behind him. He plunged under the water's surface; waving his arms wildly under water, when he felt his feet touch the mud at the bottom he pushed up and kicked until he burst through to the top. Gasping in shock and for air he watched as the ship pulled away letting out another loud blow of its horn. Scowling he started kicking his way towards the dock where he managed to pull himself up. He sat on the edge of dock bitterly; reaching up to ruffle his short brown hair, when something foreign happened across his fingers. He pulled it out and examined it; it was a birds feather with a sigh he threw it back into the water watching it drift around on the small waves before he snatched up his shoe shining cloth and made for Bowerstone town.

Once he passed the tall iron gates that drew the line between Bowerstone Industrial and the town he felt a bit better knowing he would be able to get to work soon. His pace quickened and he made it to the pub in no time. He walked naturally through the doors, despite the fact that he was still just a boy the barman didn't mind putting him to work.

"'Allo Al" the boy called into the back where the man was probably working, but soon he presented himself carrying a keg of beer over his shoulder. A big man he was and the keg proved no hassle for him, with one big arm he placed it on the ground beside the rest.

"Mornin' there boy" the man replied with a toothy grin "All right? 'ooks like you took a swim this mornin'" He noted taking the empty keg off its stand.

"Che, not by my own will" the boy spat bitterly. A small woman appeared from the back and greeted him as well, "Good morning there Levi".

"Morning Catharina" He responded. She had a busty figure, her skirt hung off her hips flowing nicely to her knees where it then met her bulky boots. Her shirt left nothing to the imagination; but that wouldn't keep her from putting you in your place as Levi had happen on more than one occasion. Along with a few of the new comers that came to the bar for a few drinks. She brings in as many customers as she kicked out. He smiled when she placed a nice warm bun in front of him, "'ere you go deary" she smiled pleasantly.

"Thanks!" he took up the bun, blew on it lightly and took a small nibble, it was so tender it practically melted in his mouth, filling it with a warm sensation. He ate as Al brought in and replaced all the kegs with no troubles. He envied him; Al was a big man built like a man should be, with broad shoulders a muscular frame and a strong chin. But then there was Levi, who still looked a boy; for his body was lean and muscles few; plus he had not yet gained any sign of his Adams apple.

Catharina came back out with a whole tray of fresh out of the oven buns and pies and started arranging them on their display stands. She worked at the same swift pace as Al and in no time the tavern was ready for business.

"Alright, out with you boy" she said sternly pushing his forehead with the tip of her index finger, "You have to work for that bun ya'know" she grinned. Rolling his eyes he stuffed the last bit of crumbs into his mouth and hopped off his stool, "yeah yeah, I know" he sighed sarcastically. Grabbing his cloth off the table he headed for the door, the patrons from last night's parties could be heard waking up stairs.

"Oh bar wench~!" a flamboyant voice hollered from upstairs, Levi looked back at Catharina in question but got no response for she was already carrying up plates of food and beer. He shrugged and left the pub, knowing that Al would be there in case some prat was bothering Catharina. He took his place outside of the pub windows over-looking all of town square. It was a crisp morning everyone was awake and up now, men were carrying their goods into nearby stores and stall venders were restocking. It was just another morning in Bowerstone, the sun had hit the square around mid-day and still no one entered or left the tavern. Usually a few housewives would have stopped by for a drink by now. He sat on the still of the window waiting for someone to chance by, towards the bridge a fleet of aristocrats came marching across, flaunting their wealth without shame. One woman was adorned with jewels and gold from her head to toes, her face was powered finely and her dress appeared to be made out of black silk. The men following her were also very dressed up for a stroll through Bowerstone, they had their finest coats on and their boots were polished to a shine. They all wore the same expression of importance, and the space around them seemed to darken; their eyes were deep pits without color that could be seen from miles away. It was like they were filled with darkness. They walked in unison and stuck up their nose at all the stalls they passed, finally they it to the town square and started to head for the bar. Levi was confused and stood up unsure of what to do. Should he go inside and warn Al and Catharina, or stay outside like he was told to do. He glanced back through the window and noticed there wasn't anyone at the counter, with his mind made up he ran inside and into the back. Catharina was tending to the pies and cutting up chicken meat, her hair was thrown up into a messy bun that hardly did any good, and she had flour on her dress and apron. She looked up in question when Levi burst through the door with the most concerned look. She went to wipe away the hair that fell onto her face, leaving a streak of chicken blood across her forehead and cheek.

"By the name of Skorm boy, what're you doin' back 'ere?" She hollered placing her hands on her hips in a motherly stance.

"There…they…People are coming!" he blurted dumbly.

"Of course people are coming, this is a pub" She sighed rolling her eyes.

"No! No, fancy people!" He cried taking her by the apron he lead her to the door where she could peak through the small window. There at the counter stood the fancy people Levi had spoken about.

"Oh dear…That's…why that's the Duchess of Fairfax!' She cried, pushing past Levi who was now confused, she rifled through an old wine stack, "Here we go! The finest white wine in Albion" She turned to Levi, "How does my 'air look sweets?" She asked, but before he had the chance to answer she was on her way out, grabbing her freshest pie. Levi stood at the door and watched as she approached them, offering them some of her goods. The men accepted the wine but the woman, the Duchess; simply turned her nose and refused. He couldn't hear what it was exactly that they were saying so he pressed his ear up to the door crack and listened.

"What brings you 'ere my lady?" Catharina asked as the woman continued to inspect the restaurant like it was a dead dog on her front door step.

"I'm looking for someone, I believe he stayed here last night" She replied in the most venomous posh voice.

"I can see for you, what would his name be?"

"Reaver" she replied shortly while staring intensely at the stair well that led to the guest rooms upstairs.

"Right away ma'am" Catharina quickly darted up stairs and out of sight. Levi stood there for a moment wondering what was going, and why someone of such statues would stay here.

"Ugh, I thought Reaver had better taste than…this" The woman spat. Some of the men muffled a laugh and agreed. Soon stirring could be heard from up stairs directly above the kitchen.

"What does that wretched woman want now?" said a voice from above. Footsteps echoed into the kitchen and it sounded like there were many more than just Catharina's and Reaver's. Levi wondered how many people were up there, and whose annoying voice that was. The woman appeared to become increasingly impatient and he began to wish Catharina would hurry up so they would leave. Soon she re-appeared with a man following her, he had brown hair styled to flip across his forehead, and his face looked like something a street performer would wear. It was painted to look young but it only gave away the age and weariness that he had hidden behind his frisky smirk. He wore black trousers with red stitching down the sides of the legs, his shirt was simple; white button up, but none of it was buttoned. It hung open freely and exposed his chest, which was rather built and toned finely. His shoes were black leather buckle ups. And he sauntered down the stairs with the utmost grace; much like a cat that had just killed a mouse and was now bring it to his owner.

"Hello" he purred, "What a pleasure to see you again my dear" he approached the woman and bowed vaguely. In response she did nothing but sneer and nod curtly.

"Yes, same to you Reaver" She walked around and laced her arm in and around his, "Walk with me, we have some things to discuss" She ordered as she made her way towards the exit.

Levi watched as the men, the duchess and Reaver all left the tavern, leaving him and Catharina alone once again. There was a silence that was soon cut as the sounds of the other guests stirring awake filled their ears. "Levi" Catharina spoke, the boy opened the door he was watching from and entered the lobby. "Go to work, and please don't eavesdrop it's going to get you in trouble one of these days" she sighed and pushed past him into the kitchen. He sighed and knew she was right, he had a problem with being to curious and figured that he would look to much into this so he headed for the exit, shoulders drooping and head down.

Sitting outside of the pub was never any fun, no one wanted a shoe shinning before going in for a drink, so he sat there idly. A lute player began to play for a bit and attracted a bit of people, one elderly man stopped by for a shinning and paid five gold coins. After the sun started to go down most of the citizens were in the pub, shop owners had closed up and joined them. Levi wandered over to the window where he spotted Catharina re-filling the pie shelf and Al busy with drinks so he put his cloth in his back pocket and started off towards Bowerstone Industrial. His hands were buried deep in his trouser pockets as he walked kicking a small stone; he passed over the bridge that was after the school. He heard a gun fire off a shot and froze; it was shortly followed by a few more. His heart raced as he waited for the next one. He was looking around for the source when he heard someone speak.

"Wench" The voice spat with the same venomous sting has he had heard earlier. He tried to follow it to the source due to his natural curiosity, footsteps were heard next and they sound slushy and wet. He looked to his right and peered into the sewers gaping entrance, where he spotted a dark small figure somewhere near the back. It turned towards the entrance and Levi darted out of the way and off the bridge in hopes he wasn't caught. He decided to hide in the ally that separated the sewers outer walls and one of the old Reaver Factories. He pressed himself against the wall and held his breath. The footsteps neared him and he shut his eyes, they stopped and he heard a distinct 'humph' before they started to walk away. He let out a sigh and slid down the wall, landing softly on the moist ground. He looked out of the ally and saw no one.

OKAY Because I now have writers block _0 and don't actually remember where I was going with this chapter in the beginning I am going to stop it there. Because now I have a plot taking place xD

Kind of lame, yes I'm sorry ;w; but next chapter (I always say that) will be better 3

Cheers~


	4. Knowing

Chapter 3, Knowing.

_Thump-thump-thump._

Levis heart pounded heavily in his chest, his eyes stung for fear kept him from closing them. His clenched fists were numb and his knuckles white. He had tried to calm his shaking body but had no luck, he had just witnessed what he could only assume was a murder. His mind raced with thoughts screaming at him to move and go get help from someone, a guard? Al? Town crier? He was at a loss; panic seized his chest with a cold grip, his breath starting coming in short sharp gasps. He knew he had to move but found the task difficult as he pulled himself up clinging to the wall for support. Trying to grasp to the moss covered stone walls he inched his way further down the alley way. His knees felt like they didn't exist as he struggled to walk, everything felt lose, airy yet felt oddly heavy maybe even stiff.

Making it to the end of the alley, he paused hidden from the street lamps dim light as he cowered behind the stone walls of the building. There was someone across the way also consumed in the shadows; maybe they had heard the accident. His heart raced and his legs moved him to run. However a carriage approaching from the opposite way stopped him, and as the person stepped out into the light his heart skipped; the person was Reaver. The carriage pulled up in front and Levi pitied the poor driver that had to deal with the pompous man. Reaver made his way around to the other side of the carriage; another man dressed in clothes that equaled the quality of Reaver's hoped down from the back, walking around to open the door for Reaver. Levi could only assume that he was one of Reaver's henchmen; he was notorious for having 'pets'.

"Everything dealt with sir?" The man asked, from what Levi could hear and see he was young.

"If that was any of your business, you wouldn't have to ask now would you." Reaver sighed, waving the man away as if he were but an insect. The man bowed down his head and began to shut the door after Reaver had comfortably placed himself inside. Before he was able to shut the door Reaver grabbed the man's neck leaned into whisper something in his ear. Levi was naturally curious as to what had been said; he strained to hear but still couldn't make out any sounds. The man glanced over his shoulder causing Levi to flinch, retreating back into the safety of the shadows. The man returned to the back of the carriage as it pulled off again, he put his thumb and index finger to his lips and let out a loud sharp whistle that Levi hadn't expected. He flinched and pressed himself into the wall as they drove by. He sighed and was about to turn around when a he heard something behind him, he didn't have time to turn around before blackness covered his vision, the sounds around him became muffled and he struggled to fight off rough hands. He wanted to scream but a heavy blow to the head stopped him and last thing he remembered he was falling…

When Levi came through he felt himself being dragged and held up by thick arms, his eyes shot open only to see the stitching of a potato sack bag. Panic arose from within him and he began to struggle; attempting to get to his feet and walk. He tried to move his arms but they were tied at the wrists behind his back, the hands under his upper arms dug in and he could tell there would be bruising. A difficult task for the pain emitting from his neck and the fast pace that he was being dragged at caused him to trip and he stumble, though the arms pulled him up roughly causing him to repeat the fall. The throbbing from his head hit him again and he winced, shutting his eyes. He squinted as faint lights could be seen passing by, footsteps echoed in his head and he assumed that he was indoors. Doors could be heard opening somewhere ahead and he felt the arms he had relied on slip away as he was thrown forward. Blind and disorientated he fell in a clumsy mess onto the floor. He bit his lip; his eyes stung. The sack was pulled off his head and let the light flood his vision again, ringing filled his ears and blocked out most of the sound around him. He lifted himself to his knees and covered his eyes with his palms, hissing as everything came back into perspective. The room they were in was small and dimly lit; the walls were brown and moldy looking. The ground was carpeted with dirt and there was only a chair to decorate. Footsteps circled him mockingly. He tried to follow them with his head but his neck pinched painfully and he was forced to sit.

"I told you to fetch him, not mangle him"

"We ain't no delivery service"

"Yeah yeh, take the gold, now leave" Levi peered up and squinted through the light, he could make out a group of blurry shadows. He shut his eyes and let his head hang again as two of them left.

"W-what do you want" he choked out, his voice hoarse and cracked.

"Me? I want nothing from you, but _my_ boss thinks you could be possible trouble" was the reply. The voice didn't sound gruff or dangerous. The man speaking sounded young and his voice was stern but flirted with the possible playfulness of his age.

"Who..?"

"Nice try kid, but I'm the one askin' the questions here. Not you" He swore he heard a chuckle that time and looked up at the stranger in front of him. The fog had lifted from his vision and the ringing in his ears had dulled. The stranger had pulled a chair up and was now sitting in front of him; he was sitting on it backwards with a leg off to each side, and had his head rested on his fore-arms which were propped up on the chairs back. Levi glowered from under his bangs which hung freely across his forehead; this man came off as cocky and he irritated Levi.

"Then ask your damn questions already" He snapped at the man, while rubbing the sore spot on the back of his neck. It felt bruised and swollen; he wondered how hard he was hit.

"Oh~ Attitude… tis tis" The stranger waved a finger. Levi rolled his eyes; this man was just as flamboyant as Reaver. Though in his opinion; this man was more attractive. He had dazzling green eyes that seemed to shine playfully; even in the dimness of the room they were in. His blonde hair was wild; whisping out at random which complemented his facial structure. A strong jaw line and bold cheek bones, a narrow but masculine nose all gave him a bold and rough look. His body appeared to be lean but Levi could see the muscle line what was just barely noticeable hidden by his loose white button up top and his dark trousers. His boots were muddy and made from tanned leather; Levi wondered what had happened to the clothes he had been wearing earlier during the night.

"Anyways" Said the stranger, breaking the silence between the two. "What do you know of the Duchess of Fairfax?" He asked bluntly with a steady firmness lingering in his voice. Their eyes met for a brief moment before Levi averted his and focused on the far wall to his left.

"Nothing…" He replied unsure if the stranger would believe him, there was a huff and the stranger stood up and walked around to Levis right.

"Wrong answer kiddo" A foot met with Levis side and he found himself once again in pain on the ground; his side ached and another kick swiftly followed to his abdomen. He clenched his teeth as held out through the pain as the kicks paused. He looked up to see the stranger kneeling over him on one knee; Levi was grabbed by the hair and pulled up. He glared in distain at this man, who wore a mocking almost mask like, friendly smile throughout their time together.

"So, gonna talk yet?" He asked his breath danced across Levis cheeks and lips. The closeness between the two was un-nerving and Levi wanted to pull away but he lacked the strength. He grunted as he was dropped again, his head and shoulders hitting the ground with a light thud, new bruises forming.

"S-she… she was at Bowerstone Pub… The other night" He told the man as he forced himself up onto his knees. "Last I saw her" he added as the man took his seat again. He wasn't lying, the last time he had seen her she was leaving the pub. Though that may have been the last time he saw her alive. He was beginning to piece together the puzzle. Assuming the murderer he had seen was Reaver and his victim was none other than the Duchess of Fairfax. There was a moment of silence and Levi didn't want nor dare look up and lock eyes with the man again, afraid it would only earn him another kick.

"The last you saw her?" He repeated in an almost questioning tone. Levi nodded and waited, but there was nothing more. The man stood up and kicked his chair to the wall and walked around Levi and towards the door. He paused and the door moaned as it opened, "Chat with ya' later kiddo…if you're still around" And then he was gone, the door slammed shut behind him and flame from the lone lantern flickered. Casting irregular shadows, Levi was left alone for countless hours before he felt safe enough to fall to his side and shut his eyes. His body ached and burned, his wrists were blistered and bloody. His sides bruised and swollen but none of these irritations kept him from falling asleep.

Kay…Sorry I haven't updated in like…oh a month or so.

But with Christmas and then new years, I had to study for exams and then I had boyfriend troubles.

Siigh, but fear not~ For I will find time to update more :D


	5. Employment

**Underclass Hero. **

_Chapter 4; Employment._

_**Disclaimer:**_ Nope, don't own it.

Levi wasn't sure how much time had passed since the stranger had left him to rot in this confined dirty space. He didn't know if it were day or night as time seemed to pass unnoticed in the walls of his cell. He spent most of his time on his side with his back pressed to the far corner of the room; eyes shut slipping in and out of consciousness. He found himself dreaming of the docks in Bowerstone Industrial and often hoped he would open his eyes to find that he was there. However the hopes were crushed when he did, for all he saw was the darkness that consumed the brown walls and iron door. Faint footsteps could be heard through the thickness of the iron door, but they would come and go and eventually became a harmony to his ears. The soft muffled shuffles that would crescendo and fade lulled him into a dazed state. Food would be delivered, if you could call it such a thing. At the bottom of the door there was an iron flap that they would shove a plate though; the contents on the plate were grey and mushy. Lumps of object Levi couldn't identify protruded out of the mush; which gave off a sick almost spoiled smell.

Footsteps could be heard again, echoing though the halls outside. He paid no attention to them as they had become so familiar he hardly noticed them pass anymore. They reached his door and he waited for them to slowly fade as they passed but a jingle of what sounded like keys made him sit up and lock his gaze on the door. He was weak and found this hard to do. His sores and cuts had scabbed but with obvious evidence of infection. His abdomen was badly bruised and due to lack of food or water his throat and stomach ached. A single key slid into the lock and the handle twitched. His heart rate sped up as the door handled turned and a blurry figured appeared, stepping into the room. Light flooded the room in what seemed like years and footsteps loud as ever made their way over to him. He felt fingers clasp his should and the figure bent down before him.

"Mornin' kiddo" An all too familiar chipper voice sang. Levis eyes locked with the emerald eyes smiling back at him. His first instinct was to jolt back and get away from the man's hold but his body wouldn't allow it.

"Alright? Don't push yourself, can you stand?" He asked attempting to already help the boy up. Levi was confused and wondered what had caused the man's sudden change in attitude towards him. The stranger hoisted Levis small frame easily and held him just under the arm, Levi leaned on him for support as his legs slowly regained their strength and blood flow. He was led towards the exit and noticed that the halls were rather decorative; lined with oil lanterns and an obnoxiously red carpet covered the stone floors. A faint gold shine, like the sunlight, filled the air while paintings of anonymous figures hung and sneered over anyone walking by. Also men, some in a military like uniform and others who looked like mercenaries stood on either side of other iron doors. It was then he heard the faint cries and moans of other men coming from behind those doors. Levis head fell back onto the man's shoulder due to a terribly sore neck and he stared stunned; the ceiling was coated with gold.

"Oh, up we go" the stranger popped his shoulder up and Levi found himself starring ahead down the corridor once more. It was then that he snapped out of his confused dazed state and questioned his where about once more and more so, where they were taking him. He pulled back with what strength he had, looking up at the man when they stopped walking. The man looked down with his eyes and appeared to understand by the confusion and fear washing over the boy.

"Don't worry kid, I'm just taking ya' to the kitchen to get some water n' grub" The man replied giving him a reassuring smile. He wasn't sure if he could believe it but he was too weak to mumble otherwise, food and water called him and his stomach let out a low groan sealing the deal.

When they arrived at a big set of doors which he could only assume was the kitchen judging from the sweet and salty aroma that had filled the air, two finely tailored men; butlers, opened up the doors for them to pass. The hustle and bustle of the kitchen staff was over-whelming. Levi couldn't take it all in fast enough, however despite the cooks rushing about like scurrying mice the stranger managed to maneuver his way through the crowd with ease. Off somewhere in the back behind a huge keg filled usually with ale, the kind Catharina and Al had in Bowerstone pub, he was seated. A wooden table matched with wooden chairs, made obviously by hand and not the talented kind. Nails stuck out dangerously and the wood threatened to give anyone who touched it a nasty splinter. The table top was stained and smelled heavily of spilt ale and other substances. However none of these aspects halted Levi from planting his bottom on the chair thankfully and letting his head and shoulders fall on the table. The stranger slipped away from view and Levi was able to focus on his surroundings. The kitchen was a huge area, two stoves to his far left blazed cooking what he could imagine was going to be a delicious feast. The cooks were crowded around their stations, some slicing up bread others preparing a variety of salads and such. Butlers and Maids were flying in and out of the kitchen doors returning with empty serving trays and trolleys and leaving with them packed and over flowing with food. He watched with envy as they continually flooded out of the doors; hidden by the keg they failed to notice him, those who did paid him no attention. He was cut out of his gaze when the man returned with a plate and wine glass and placed them in front of him. The plate a few pieces of questionable meat and some beans and carrots that looked cold and hard. The glass was filled with water and he greedily gulped it down. He wasn't sure if he chewed or not because the meal was half gone before it reached the table.

"Easy kid" the stranger withdrew his hand in fear it might be bitten, "Make sure to pace yourself, you're gonna hurt yourself eating that fast" He observed the kid from the other side of the table. Levi glared; he blamed this man for his hunger and distress. When the meal was gone Levi leaned back into his chair and rested a hand on his now protruding stomach happily. The stranger gave him a grin and Levi had raised and eye brow in question.

"What's with the sudden change in attitude?" Levi asked.

"Heh, what's your name kid?" Levi rolled his eyes; of course his question would go unanswered.

"You can't answer a question, with a question" he spat back. The stranger chuckled and leaned forward on the table. Levi noticed his clothes had changed, he was wearing the same red and black uniform the rest of the men in the hall way had been wearing.

"Boss figures you'll be no harm…" the man answered leaving something out.

"But?"

"But what kid?" Levi sighed heavily and crossed his arms, this man was impossible.

"My names Levi, not _kid_" The man smiled brightly and extended a hand which Levi was hesitant to accept but leaned forward and they shook hands.

"Mine Vic, I'll be you're new boss" Levis hand retracted, "My what?"

"Yeah, I guess I left that part out" Vic rubbed the back of his neck and shrugged, "Boss doesn't want cha' to go out and cause trouble but there's no reason to be done with ya' yet" He explained.

"No! I don't want to work here" Levi stood up and few of the kitchen staff glanced his way but quickly hurried about.

"Now now" Vic said walking to Levis side, "No need to cause a scene, tons of people would kill for an opportunity like this" Levi wondered briefly what he meant but Vic took him by the shoulder and walked him out of the kitchen and into another long labyrinth of hallways.

"Your jobs easy kid" he began turning a corner.

"Levi"

"Right whatever Lou, listen all you gotta do is keep it this area clean" they opened a door and the stench that filled the air was none too kind. Horses lined the stables and pigs rolled in filth. He was to work in here.

"It's…Levi, and I'm supposed to keep _this_ clean?" he repeated making sure he got the message right. Vic gave him a heavy pat on the back and grinned, "Yup, all your tools are over there" he pointed to an old wooden shack that looked like a donkey had put it together. Levi stared in disbelief; he hadn't even noticed Vic's disappearance. The opening was large, high walls surrounded it, built into these walls were the stables which a few work horses inhabited. Across the way there was a gate that looked like it led off to the work fields and to the left was a pig sty. Levi sighed, he looked up and noticed there were windows, it felt as though someone could be watching you from them, and that un-nerved him. There was a tower he noticed to the right and behind him, a balcony was built off it and he wondered if it was a room. A shiver tickled his spine and he scurried over to the tool shack. The mud under his shoes made it hard for him to press forward, the mud would suction around his shoes, pulling him into the ground. For a brief moment he wondered how hollow men made it look so easy; but his thoughts changed when he made it to the tool shed. He looked back across the court yard; the prints he had made were already filling themselves in. Rain had begun to fall from the unwelcoming storm clouds that hovered above and blocked out the sky. He sighed, opened up the shed and examined what there was to work with. Rain patted against the roof and echoed softly, Levi reached out and grabbed a pitchfork. The hay would need to be moved he figured. As he marched out to the hay stacks ready to start his servitude; he wondered if anyone would notice his disappearance. Thunder rumbled above as he got to work.

OKAY~

Not very eventful is it xD

I am so sorry. Like I said this will eventually fall together and Reaver will be part of it~


	6. BoyGirlBoyGirl

**Underclass Hero. **

_**Chapter 5. **_

'_Pleased to meet you…__**NAWT**__'_

**A/N ::** I know, long time no up-date. But at least the title is win? As you may have figured out, being the cleaver bunch you are; I have been watching Borat. And I would like to thank very much all the reviewers for their awesome pep talks that kicked my arse and made me write this newest chapter~

**Disclaimer:** Nope, don't own a thing. Not even this computer…as I am at school updating because I am ghetto :3

Levi woke to the suns morning rays heating his eye lids, shutting his eyes tighter he rolled over on his make-shift bed of hay. Bits of hay pricked and poked his sides and back, causing the areas to become irritably itchy. Giving a grunt and heavy sigh, Levi propped himself up, scratched his sides and with a yawn rolled off the hay stacks. It was the beginning of his fifth day on the job, though a more fitting word would be prison. He went about his morning business as the guards and other men arrived or left, depending on whatever it was they were assigned to do. Most were dressed in long black buckled trench coats with high collars and heavy buckled boots, they had big brimmed hats that covered their face at the right angle and gave them a menacing look. Levi shuddered when groups of them waltzed through the iron gates at the back of the court yard. Pigs squealed and he jumped, throwing on his mud covered jacket, the sleeves were cut off at the elbow and the stitching was worn. He assumed the original color of the jacket was blue but he couldn't be sure, as it was faded to a hollow men grey. The pants he was given, along with the jacket, were patched at the knees and a faded brown that looked more mustard yellow. His boots were plain brown leather boots with folded over tops. He walked over to the water troth and briefly looked in at his reflection, his thick brown hair was wavy and messy, and pieces of hay stuck out at random and stuck in the mats that formed in his hair. His blue eyes seemed dull with the dark rings forming under them. His usually peachy pale skin tanned by the sun with crusted mud covering his cheeks and arms. He dipped his hands into the freezing cold water and splashed it over his face, rubbing away at the grim and dirt. Drying his face off on his shoulders he reached out for his pitch fork, the hard dry wood met his hands and bit into them as new splinters formed.

After a few hours of piling hay into the horses feeding troths and giving the animals water, the rest of men he worked with went off to have their lunch leaving Levi in charge of the animals. The heat of the day was intolerable. Once his chores were done he sat down in the shade of the hay. The sun beamed down into the court yard giving it cliché feel and look. Birds sang merrily and dove down into the yard onto the dirt that was once mud. Levi was glad the rain had cleared up, the first two days of working in the mud was stressful and strained his leg muscles, which were still sore. A cool breeze blew through and ruffled his hair, cooling some of the sweat that trickled down his neck and torso. He abandoned his jacket long ago, the heat made it unnecessary, his white button up shirt hung open exposing his chest. Horses were heard in the back ground and Levi hoped it wasn't more of the highway men under Reaver's orders. The gate men pulled open the gates and a black oak carriage pulled by two strong black stallions paraded through. Levis head popped up and he followed the coach with his eyes, it pulled up near the door exiting the court yard and leading into the mansion. The highway men followed close behind on similar black horses. The door swung open and Reaver climbed out, dressed in a black button up shirt, with puffed sleeves and a black silk vest hanging open, along with his shirt. Reviling his chest, which surprisingly was toned and had a fine muscle definition, his pants were black and tucked under his black shiny leather boots that buckled up the sides. As he stepped out he looked around the court yard, a sneer quickly took hold of his features. Levis breath hitched, this was the closest he had been to the man since the day in Bowerstone pub.

"Where are all the rats?" He asked with mild interest. One of the men closest scanned the area as well, before both sets of eyes fell upon the boy. Levi gasped and ducked behind the hay he was currently hiding behind. Someone coughed and by the tone it sounded like Reaver. Footsteps were heard approaching the hay pile and Levi braced himself. A firm hand placed itself on his shoulder, squinting he looked up at the man. A slight wave of relief set in when he realized it was Vic, but Vic dressed as a highway man, Levi was confused. Vic mouthed the words 'get up' and Levi did. He stood stiff and awkward as he was guided towards Reaver and his crew, whom Reaver was muttering too about a party and lack of entertainment. The men surrounding him seemed vaguely intrigued. Before they got too close to the group Levi closed his shirt and hugged his sides across his chest nervously. Reaver turned to examine Levi, eyes crawled from head to toe, and Levi felt as if he were on show and being judged. The men crowding around, highway men, Vic and Reaver all towered over him.

"My my~" Reaver uttered playfully taking a step closer, "Who's this lovely?" he asked.

"Lenny sir" Vic spoke up. A silence followed, it was obvious the wheels were turning in Reaver's head. He tapped his chin with his index finger, his one arm rested across his mid abdomen.

"You work with these… Animals? Tsk tsk, not a job for someone dainty as you now is it?" he asked with false concern and a pout. Levi shifted uneasily under the man's presence, he knew Reaver was one of the most dangerous and powerful men in all of Albion. Countless blood curdling tales rumors had been passed around in the pub. Another minute passed and Levi wondered if Reaver was even on the same train of thought anymore.

"Vic, take Levi and get her cleaned up, she looks terrible. I want her in the entertainment hall tonight, with the others" he nodded and briefly looked to Vic, "Understood, good" he turned on his heel and headed towards the door without giving Vic a chance to respond. Levis jaw dropped and he stared in disbelief as the man walked away.

"I'm a BOY" Levi blurted out, making for Reaver. Vic grabbed his arm and pulled him back, though it was too late, Reaver stopped to turn half facing Levi and Vic.

"A boy? I don't need a boy, you're a girl" The sarcastic astonishment was quickly washed away and Reaver left, the Highway men following in close pursuit. Levi 'humph-ed' and shot a look at Vic who looked eerily out of sorts in the dark uniform.

"You can't get my name right and he can't even get my gender right!" Levi cried out, tugging his arm away from Vic's grasp.

"Come on kid" Vic rolled his eyes and led a fuming Levi out the same door and down towards the servants quarters, where the live in attendants lived. After Levi had abandoned his work clothes and wrapped himself in a drying cloth he was led to a huge, cold tiled room. Where pipes stuck out of the walls and drains littered the floor. There were glass window hatches that opened on the ceiling, exposing the sky above. Soap and a scrub brushes were placed in his hands, he looked around and walked up to one of the pipes. He had never used one of these but had heard people talking of them, at the pub, and most of them were aristocrats. Levi inspected the pipe, which stuck out and had a rusted jagged edge that water droplets fell idly from rhythmically. A leaver was beside him to the left, he noticed that every pipe had one. He put down the soap and scrub brush and hung up his town on the iron bar on the wall. The walls were white tiles with rust and grime building up along the iron wall and in the cracks of the tiles. Carefully Levi pulled down the leaver, jumping back when the pipe begins shaking angrily and making a gurgling roar, the leaver locked itself down and water began to sputter out, eventually evening out its flow. Steam built up quickly and Levi dipped his and in, the water was a bit on the chilly side but warm enough to stand in.

When he was finished washing, he wrapped the towel around his waist and exited the room where Vic sat waiting with a new change of clothes.

"'Bout time, alright now?" He asked standing and handing Levi the clothes.

"Yeah, much better" he reached for the clothes and noticed they felt rather light. He picked off the first item and held it up.

"This is a skirt" he stated bluntly, glaring at Vic over the top of it. He nodded and shrugged his shoulders. "Chickens need feeding" He offered.

Defeated Levi grimaced and took another look at the skirt before hopelessly throwing it back onto the pile.

"Come on, the guest will be here and we need you to work on the routine" Vic pointed to the divider where he was to change. "They _should_ fit" he added before Levi disappeared behind it. When he reappeared he first glanced around the corner of the screen and glared at Vic who sat where he had before and raised an eyebrow. The skirt was a dark plum color with white stitching around the top, with a soft veil covering half the length. The skirt split at about mid thigh and was pulled off to the side, held there by two fancy white bows. The skirt was no longer than his knees in the front but lengthened out to the floor by the back. The shirt was shoulder less and had two pieces of the same plum colored fabric that laced around his upper arms, falling elegantly. The body of the shirt was loose and flowy and corseted at the back. The way the shirt sat gave the illusion that there was more to his chest than there was, just based on how it sat and hung loosely on him. There was a plum choker collar that wrapped around his neck and buttoned together in the back, the button was covered with a white bow, and the fabric was covered with a plum veil material that was tied into the bow. He had gold bracelets around his ankles and wrists and stood with his shoulders slumped and hip cocked to the side when he stepped out.

Vic muffled his laugh and stood. "Ace kid~" he played, "You look like a real lady" the smirk on his face said otherwise and Levi was appalled with the get up. Reluctantly he followed behind Vic as he led him down another series of confusing corridors, high pitched chatter could be heard and continued to grow as they passed many curtained doors.

"Vic" Levi asked sheepishly as they continued, the man turned his head at the call of his name, "Yeah kid?" Levi crossed over his arm and rubbed his shoulder, the material irritated it. "How did you come to work here?" Speeding up his walk he trotted alongside the man. Vic thought for a moment before answering. "I've worked here since I was a boy" he began, "Use to work in the royal castle if you can believe it" He turned to Levi and gave a wink; Levi grimaced at the words 'royal castle' but continued to listen curiously.

"My mother was a kitchen cook, nice lady, I remember I would always steal one of her biscuits…Avo, they were so good..." Vic licked his lips and smiled like a cat after a good mouse. "After the queen died we left…" a dark look took over the man's usually friendly exterior. "We never made it to Brightwall, Reaver's puppets attacked our carriage…". He paused as a group of girls exited one of the doors, both men parted to the sides, pressed against the wall so they could pass. The look in Vic's eyes worried Levi; they glazed over and were suddenly much darker than what they were. When the girls were gone Vic turned back to Levi, "Guess you and I are in the same boat, hey kid? Never wanted to work here, but it was the only way…out" He gave a nonchalant shrug and reached out, ruffling Levis hair.

"You worked in the castle?" Levi repeated to himself, Vic nodded "10 when we left" and nothing more was said on the matter. Levi looked up and wondered briefly if they had ever met, would he have noticed if they had. Vic was a few years older than himself, so the chances were slim, but he couldn't help but wonder.

They reached one on the left and Vic opened it up, inside were little less than a dozen girls, who looked exactly like him. Same messy bob cut brown hair, blue eyes and fair to tanned skin. Wearing the same plum out fits, their lips were painted pink and blush hid their cheeks. Their lashes were long and thick and Levi shot a worried look towards Vic as he was pulled through the masses of bodies.

"HEY!" Vic cried out, he scanned above the heads of the girls before turning to one and asking, "Where in the hell is Lacey?" To which the girl pointed towards a lady who stood out from the rest. Her thick blonde hair was tied up in a messy side bun, her clothes gave away that she was a servant. Vic led Levi over and tapped her shoulder, "Got another one, give _her_ a pretty face" adding emphases on the 'her' part he gave Levi a wink and marched out of the changing room. The girl turned around and examined Levi arching an eyebrow. "Right, come along" She sat him down on a stood and took out her dyes, mixing them together with a soft brush she opened her mouth, "Do this, Aaaah" Levi did as he was told and she painted on his lips which felt sticky and wet now. Next she took another brush, only this one was big and she puffed it into a big bowl of white powder, dabbing it all over his face. The excess powder made him want to sneeze but next she was brushing something else onto his cheeks. He could hardly keep up, "Close your eyes" She told him, he did and he felt something pull at his eye lashes, followed by a quick gust of wind. "Alright _boy_, you're done" Levi snapped open his eyes but she was already off, lost in the maze of other girls. He frowned and decided he didn't like how much emphases everyone put onto their gender pronouns.

OKAY! That's that, hope it was everything you hoped it would be :3

Next chapter, what is Levi being all dressed up to do :O

TUNE IN NEXT…whenever I update :D


	7. Work

_**Underclass Hero.**_

**Chapter 6.**

**Work.**

**A/N: **_There may be a scene that is a bit gross, so be warned. Also be warned that I'm unable to write action scenes so said warning isn't much of a warning at all (: _

_Disclaimer_: Really, if I owned it, you'd be reading the manuscript for Fable4 ;3

They had all been lined up near a different door they had entered; it was a hidden door, in the corner on the back wall. A red curtain had been hung over the wall; the door was thick and made of wood planks. Big metal hinges kept it bolted to the frame; there were two hooks on either side of the door that another wood plank would be placed in that kept the door secure and shut. Levi swallowed the lump in his throat, which was suddenly dry. Suddenly things didn't look so good, he scanned the room, and guards were placed at the entrance door. Big men wielding sharp axes and swords, another guard kept watch at the wood door.

"What you sup'ose we're bein' sent in there to do exactly?" A rather high pitched voice questioned behind him. Levi turned his head to be met with a girl who was chubbier than the rest, with freckles and dusted her round cheeks. Her short brown hair accentuated the fullness of her face. She looked at him with blue eyes and questioned again. "Well, what d'ya think eh?" she had an accent that gave her away as a yokel from a distant farming town. He gave a short shrug and shook his head when another girl from behind the current one spoke up in a rather soft, meek sounding voice.

"I heard terrible things from the other girls about what goes on at these parties" she kept her hands together at her chest and fiddled with her finger nails as she spoke. The chubbier one turned and gave a questioning look, examining the new girl up and down. She was skinnier than most of the girls here, her clothes looked far too big and her hair was wiry and frizzy.

"Eh? What kind of terrible things?" The round faced girl asked rubbing away at the powder that failed at covering her freckles in the first place. The other girl retreated a bit and looked towards the guards stationed at the doors before looking back down at her bare feet.

"Well…I overheard that…that the entertainers to some of Reaver's parties…don't even come back out" She looked up at the final part, her big watery eyes darting between his and the other girls all the while still fidgeting with her fingers. If there were any words to be said, there wasn't time. The big wooden door could be heard opening with a long groan. It opened outwards and when it did it showed nothing but blackness and stairs that descended downwards into it.

"All right girls! Get movin'" a booming voice called out, everyone jumped and followed its orders moving towards the doorway and down the stairs. Once on the stairs it was harder to keep balance than Levi had expected, the stairs sloped awkwardly downwards, the walls slimy and moss covered. His eyes adjusted best they could to the overwhelming blackness. The only light filling the narrow passage was of the guard's torch which led the way. Many girls slipping and gasping, their soft cries echoing, trapped in the walls around them. The moisture in the felt suffocating as it clung to his clothes, weighing him down, his skin and face felt sticky. The guard moved to the side after opening another barred door and let the girls pass through, once in they all huddled together in the middle of the room unsure of what to expect. When they all passed through the guard placed the torch in a lone rustic torch bracket. The door was heaved shut with another groan and the lock could be heard as it clanked shut the sound of the guards boots retreating back up the stairwell was a lonely sound. The place they were put in looked the circular; a cage had been made around where they were. It was made from rusty bars that stuck in the ground in a semi circle all the way around the door they entered from. The floor was cobble stone but covered in dust and dirt, patches of plants grew from the cracks in the ground. Not much could be seen from inside the bars, there were other arch ways along the walls of the room that faded into black as there were too few torches in the room to see properly. What couldn't be seen could be heard though, echoing in the distant were vile screams and terrorizing laughter, and objects could be heard being broken, deep growls could be heard coming from another room. A cry from behind him startled him causing him to jump back and a few others, one of the girls had fallen to the ground and was crying helplessly. Levi noticed it was the mousey girl from earlier, the chubby one had bent down and was cradling her in her arms, patting her shoulders and rocking her gently. Other girls huddled around them and stared at Levi who was out of the group and examining the surroundings. A groan came from above and wheels began to turn from within the wall as the roof parted in half and off to the side retreating into the walls. Light flooded between the ever growing opening and soon people became visible and also more of the room. Above there was a golden balcony that had red and gold material draped from the railing protecting the guests from the fall. The room was lit by a magnificent chandelier that hung gracefully above from the center of the room. The people he noticed were all dressed up in big dresses and stiff suits, masks of different animals covered their faces, some of the half masks revealed smug sneers. The Girls rushed forward towards the bars and cried out for mercy, some for help. Stretching out their arms between the bars, some of the other meeker girls kept to the wall, still huddled together.

"Hello my _pretties_" An all too familiar voice called out playfully. Reaver appeared from the crowd, dressed to a tee, he flaunted his wealth in his clothes. Some of the guests chuckled or fanned themselves knowingly. All their eyes peering down at them, they were rats in a cage. Reaver moved towards the railing and a man that resembled a rat handed Reaver a golden champagne glass.

"Ladies, ladies, save the screaming for later" A laugher erupted from the other guests; Reaver raised his glass the others followed this act and greedily emptied their glasses. Reaver handed his glass to his rat friend who took the glass and faded into the crowd. An iron gate could be heard groaning as its rusty chains struggled to lift its heavy weight. The maniacal evil laughter that had been echoing the tunnels and chamber calmed, followed by shuffling footsteps. The arch door adjacent to the barred cage began to revile shapes moving. The girls and Levi edged their way back towards the wall, the hysterical crying ceased to fill ears, now just silent or muffled sobs. As if they were trying to hide subconsciously from whatever was finding its way towards them. The nervous shaking jingled their golden bracelets, their breath hitched and they hiccupped. Noise filled the air, booming as if a book had been slammed shut beside your ear. Followed by a howl of laughter as a dozen or so Hobbes crashed into the scene, the girls screams picked up again and this only seemed to please not only the Hobbes but also the guest on the balcony above as their laughed mixed into one. Hobbes wielding swords, axes, maces, revolvers, there were Hobbes on stilts with huge rickety guns, Hobbes who summoned other Hobbes, little self destructing Hobbes. The girls behind him pushed themselves towards the walls, another shot fired by a Hobbe and they fall to the ground covering their heads, Levi dropped to his knees. Panic swells up in his chest as he tries to think of a way out of this. Looking frantically around for some sort of weapon, he spots the torch left behind by the escort guard. Waiting for a clearing between the explosions of Hobbes and gun shots, he makes a mad dash for the wall with the door. One of the girls across the cage is screaming the loudest, alone one of the Hobbes managed to take hold of her dress and was pulling her against the bars while other Hobbes danced wilding, sneering and lashing out at her. Cutting her forearms and back, blood trickled down the bars; her face looses all color as her eyes roll back. This results in more panic as the girl slides down the bars motionless, Hobbes still trying and pull her through the bars. Levi struggles with the torch but manages to push it up and swipe at the Hobbe beside him, who gives a screech and jumps away from the flame. Its squinty eyes staring at the torch with distaste as Levi shuffles towards the huddled group of girls, poking the torch through the bars at the approaching Hobbes. He looks to the girl motionless against the bar and is horrified; her arm has been ripped from the socket and bleeding uncontrollably spilling into a pool of dark red liquid around her. He shudders and covers his mouth in his free arms elbow, her short brown hair now only in clumps as most of it had been pulled out. Her mouth twitched, Levi gasped, how anyone could survive that he wondered in disgust and awe was too much. She was still alive, without a second thought he reached out and grabbed her ankle pulling her towards him, some of the girls behind him screeched in terror as he did. The Hobbe who had her by the hair glared with its small dark eyes, pulling her back by her hair. Levi lunged forward and pushed the torch through the bars, the flame met the Hobbes eye and it gave a high pitched howl as it jumped back. Not wasting a second Levi put his arm under the girls remaining arm and hoisted her up dragging her off to the group of girls who spread away from the mangled girl. A shot was fired and one of the girls dropped, screaming in pain as the shrapnel wound on her leg began to bleed. She crawled back to the wall with the help of one of the other girls, Levi did his best to bat away at any of the Hobbes that tried to come close, but the number of Hobbes to the number of Levis wasn't looking good. Struck by shock he glanced up at Reaver who watched only mildly amused, his eyes piercing Levis who felt bare and exposed under the man's powerful stare. A smirk crossed the man's faced and Levi glared, he hated that man and his sick nature. The man's eyes shifted to something else in the cage and Levi followed. In front of him was a Hobbe with a gun, pointing it at him. Ducking out of the way he pushed forward, taking hold of the bar and pulling himself forward he managed to puncture through the belly of the Hobbe causing it to cry out. It shuddered as blood spilled out of the wound, diminishing the fire and covering his arm in greasy blood. Pulling his arm back Levi watched as the Hobbe crumpled to the ground, its gun falling from its clammy grip. Darting towards the gun he reached his arm through the bar, inching for it on his stomach as he was still trying to avoid the other gun shots that by this time have taken out two other girls. His fingers grazed the grip and he managed to slip it into his hand, retrieving his arm before one of the bigger Hobbes jumped in front of him, snarling at him it lifted its heavy axe above its greasy head before bringing it down between the bars. Rolling off to the side Levi pushes himself to his knees, fumbling with the gun he goes to pull for the trigger but misses and hits the trigger guard, a second time and he fires a shot. The vibration crawls its way from his hand to his core, rattling him, his shot managed to hit the big Hobbe in the face sending it flying backwards. Pulling back of the hammer he stood and fired again, hitting another followed by another. Picking off the small ones and the stilted Hobbe, the bigger ones proved to be difficult as they mostly took two hits and were able to dance around his amateur shots.

A sudden shot fired from someone other than Levi startles him, looking around another fires from above, Levi looks up as Reaver fires one last time and kills the remaining Hobbe. The guests clap and cheer, before filing out of the room by two separate exits. Reaver looks back at Levi who's covered in sweat, blood, and near to tears. The adrenaline rush slowly fades and he finds himself in shock. The iron ceiling begins to close blocking out the light from the chandelier leaving them in the faint eerie glow from the remaining torches. The girls cry and fumble; whimpers are heard in the darkness as Levi falls to his knees his grip still firm on the gun in his hand. The door is opened and girls flood towards it, the guards chuckling darkly to themselves. A hand rests itself on his shoulder and he jumps back towards the bars before realizing where he is, he crawls towards the walls.

"Hey, kid, stop movin' would ya'?" A voice called after him, recognizing the voice Levi lifts himself to his feet and turns to see Vic reaching out his hand. Filled with a sudden rage, Levi lunges himself at Vic; tackling the bigger man to the ground.

"YOU COMPLETE ASS!" Levi hollered out pinning Vic's chest with his legs he tries to reach for the man's neck. Vic's hands swatted away at Levis smaller ones and he pushes him off without ease.

"Calm down kid! I didn't know this would happen!" His voice boomed over Levis and echoed in the empty room, a howl followed from one of the other rooms. Levi jumped and his eyes darted in the direction of the sound before fixing on Vic again. Vic reached out to put his arm across Levis shoulders but the boy pulled away as he was led towards the exit. All too eager to exit the room Levi practically ran up the slippery stairs on all fours. Once in the room he noticed the other girls were already gone, when empty the room was rather spacious. He turned towards the stairs as Vic appeared with an expression Levi couldn't read. Moving across the room stiffly he grabbed a quilt and tossed it to Levi who caught it clumsily and wrapped it around himself following Vic out of the room.

The walk was rather quiet, and Vic seemed too serious as they made their way through the halls and up a stair well guarded by six or so henchmen. Levi drew back and shot a mistrustful look Vic's way the man said nothing but kept walking, pulling Levi by the arm. Once in the stair well Vic turned to him.

"You are okay right?" His expression was now one of concern and confusion, Levi said nothing as Vic looked up and down the stair well. "I didn't know that's what they were up to kid, I swear I never would have sent you in if…" he furrowed his eye brows together and his mouth clenched into a straight line. Levi nodded in understanding but a slight resentment remained for the man. Vic gave a soft smile and ruffled the boy's hair in a brotherly fashion before leading him further up the stairs. At the top was a door that wasn't like the rest of the doors in this mansion, which seemed all too much like a labyrinth. The door was polished dark oak, with golden hinges and handle, a small flamboyant red carpet was laid out before it. Levis shoulder dropped and he shot an apathetic look Vic's way, Vic returned it with a wide cheesy grin and shrugged as he rapped his knuckles on the door before pushing it open and pushing Levi through it, closing the door swiftly behind him. Levi turned his head in horror as the door shut. He was in what he assumed was Reaver's private chambers. The circular room was adorned with rich red velvet walls, the golden drapes fell like a fountain in front of the series of wall sized windows. The floor was the same polished oak as the door and had a balverine skin rug spread across the center, just at the foot of the bed. The poles of the bed nearly reached the ceiling, deep red wood, carved into the most amazing design, the black sheets covering the bed looked all to inviting next to the mountain of pillows. Everything in the room was extravagant, expensive, and almost always velvet and red.

"Fought Hobbes before have you?" a sickly sweet voice purred, Levi looked around confused. Behind him the man was standing on another balcony he hadn't noticed before. A small stair case led to it, with a wall of books. Levi ignored such things and focused on intensifying his glare.

"Now, now~" The man pouted as he made his way down the stairs, "Such looks should not taint a face such as yours" With Reaver so close Levi felt frozen as Reaver continued to approach. The man's thick musky smell suffocated Levi, he blinked and his eyes watered. Reaver smelt of alcohol and sex. Reaver extended his hand and gave a 'ta-ta'. Confused Levi looked from the hand to the man's face.

"Don't think you'd actually be able to use that against me" he played. Levi gasped and realized he was still holding the Hobbes gun. He looked to his hand as he raised it and released his white-knuckle grip from it and dropped it into the man's hand.

"Oh, it's even trained" Reaver mused to himself giving Levi a look that made him cringe visibly. "Now, I couldn't help but notice it looked like you had handled a Hobbe before" The man talked as he walked over to one of the chairs positioned by the small staircase. Seating himself he gave Levi a long hard look, before tilting his head and placing the gun on the table beside him. Levi fiddled with the silky fabric of the skirt, "I want to leave" He demanded. For the first time the man's expression altered into something explainable, he raised his eyebrows and puckered his lips. Surprise, no one surprises Reaver, his excellent marksmanship makes sure of that.

"Pardon me?" Reaver stands and begins to walk towards Levi again. The way the man walks reminds Levi of a cat, toying with its prey. Reaver walks around the boy before halting off to the right of him. "You want to leave? Are the accommodations not to your standards?" The questions were sharp, and the man's eyes narrowed dangerously. Levi bit back on his words and returned the man's hateful look. _'What are you doing? This is Reaver, R-E-A-V-E-R. The man's a murderer, why are you edging him on?' _Levi inwardly panicked and cursed himself for being in this situation. Reaver gave a nasty sneer before placing a hand on his hip, "You will go with Vic's little band of misfits" he explained, Levis expression dropped. "He is being sent to …_retrieve_, something of mine that was stolen". The man walked towards the staircase again, waving his hand. "Ah, you may go." Without wasting his time Levi turned on his heel and trotted for the door. He was met by Vic who jumped back as the door swung open; he cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his neck.

"So…?" Vic looked down at Levi, who looked up at Vic, who raised an eye brow. "You gonna tell me what happened in there?" He huffed.

"You were eavesdropping, so you should know" Levi crossed his arms over his chest and pushed past Vic, eager to get as far away from the chamber as possible as soon as possible. Levi heard Vic sigh and trug along behind him, "Yeah, yeah. I wasn't eavesdropping, I wa-". Levi cut him off, "I don't wanna know what you were doing, where are we going?"

"Huh?" Vic paused.

"Where ever you're going, I'm going too" Levi rolled his eyes as he explained.

"Well, we are going to Brightwall Academy" Levi paused and looked back as if to say 'oh really'. "Reaver has a presentation to give" Levis heart dropped, he just couldn't get away from this man.

* * *

THERE WE GO3

I tried to make it longer but, meh.

Reveiwswouldbenice ^3^;;


	8. I hate my job

Underclass Hero;

Chapter 7

Blood, Sweat, and Tears.

OMGOSH~3 I just want to shout out a big THANK YOU! To everyone who reviewed and that I really appreciate it. I take all your advice to heart to help improve the reading experience for you :3 also I just got my laptop, meaning updates will be more frequent~

Disclaimer: I've run out of clever ways to say I don't own it, soo…I don't know it?

Levi was ecstatic as the horses began to pull the stagecoach through the gates, no more feeding chickens or brushing horses; they were on the road to Brightwall. Reaver sat across from Vic and Levi while the highway men rode on their horses in two groups of three, one leading and one following. Reaver dressed in a red velvet suit with black trimmings and shiny leather boots, Levi thought it was gaudy but the thick, long, fur coat the man wore was worse. Vic was dressed like a scholar, with a long navy coat that nearly touched the ground when he walked; it reminded Levi of a highway men's coat, but without so many buckles. His pants were black and so was the shirt he wore under the coat, he carried a dark leather bound book bag that had a ruby clasp, there were also rubies on his shiny buckled loafers. Levi sighed and examined his outfit once again; he was dressed in sky blue shorts that hung just below his knees, with a matching over coat both with yellow trimmings. The coat had long sleeves that folded over at the hands and had a yellow ribbon trim; it flared out like a dress and hung stiffly around his mid-thigh. His white socks were pulled up to his knees and made his feet look huge in the light colored loafers he was wearing. Reaver grabbed a champagne glass from the table that separated the two rows of seats and poured a glass for him, while Vic was studying a stack of papers intensely. Levi averted his attention to the outside world.

The trees passed in a slow haze, sparrows flew gaily around and through the branches singing as they did. A few rabbits could be seen for those who were looking, when a break in the trees came Levi jumped, up on the hill were a group of Hobbes running amuck; but they paid no attention to the stagecoach or riders. Levi strained his eyes to stay on the Hobbes as they traveled further away from them, giving up when they were too far gone. Instead he focused on peering deep into the trees and bushes, looking for any signs of other monsters that inhabited the forest. A few more kilometers down the road and something scurried in the bushes, Levi squinted through the rays of sun that broke through the tree branches. The sun was blocked and Levi gasped, the coach jerked to the side tossing Levi away from the window and knocking into Vic. Eyes were peering through the bushes, two sets maybe, but unquestionably eyes, glinting red in the rays of sun that peeked through. Vic scoffed and elbowed Levi back into his seat, Reaver lifted and eye brow, neither seemed much affected by the bumpy ride and much not much else was said on the matter. He returned to peering through the window, looking back to see if there was anyone. He caught glimpse of a Highway man and moved away from the window, locking his fingers together in his lap, deferring the eyes as a Hobbe or bandit.

Hours passed and nothing exciting happened, a few clouds gathered in the sky and thunder rumbled in the distance as they passed through the Brightwall gates. Villagers moved about their daily business as if a midnight velvet coach adjoined by its Highway men riders were nothing of importance. Their presence seemed to go unnoticed aside from the few children that gathered at the street sides, behind stone walls and peered upon them curiously. They reached the Academy with little hardship and Levi wondered how often Reaver visited here. The Academy itself was a grand structure, the cobble bricks used to build it some odd centuries ago still held strong. The stained glass windows reflected vibrant colors onto the small garden encasing the building. Vic was the first to exit the coach followed by Reaver whom did so with the utmost grace and poshness. His posture perfectly erect, shoulder squared, his cane clicked dignifiedly as he walked with a few of the hooded figures, who never actually entered the Academy and Vic. Levi trailed behind the trio and was the last to enter through the opened doors that eagerly welcomed guests, Academy staff and scholars lined the walls. Levi watched as Reaver parted and went about mingling. Most of the people flocking the rooms, if not staff or scholars; were all either posh, rich and dressed finely or tattered, dressing in moth-eaten rags and carried arm full of books everywhere. Levi didn't have much time to examine the occupants as Vic appeared out of the crowd and led him to one of the back rooms where a few men stood idly with their champagne chatting. Vic greeted them cheerfully and turned down the stairs where the produced an ancient looking key from his coat pocket and proceeded to unlock a door that looked as if it guarded some ancient forbidden knowledge. The men atop the stairs seemed happily drunk and paid no attention to it, dressed as a scholar allowed Vic freedom to move around as he pleased without question. Levi understood the meaning of the outfits. Vic pushed Levi through and closed the door behind him, the slight impact the door had with the frame seemed to boom inside the corridor they were now in. Dark and dank it smelt of mildew and rotting books. Levi followed Vic down the stairs and into a bigger room with shelves and shelves of books. Most of which were triple the age he was and well preserved, Vic motioned for Levi to keep up, their steps were softly muffled as they walked across the over newly carpeted floor. Golden chandeliers hung above giving off a radiant light and the walls were papered finely, the shelves made of polished oak.

"Where are we? And where are we going?" Levi questioned as they came to a door that broke off two ways by stair case and plummeted into unforgiving darkness where a strange fog seemed to reside.

"This is the oldest part of the Academy, some of the books date back to the Hero's and Guild days" Vic shuddered and he led Levi down the Left stair case, "The queen was the first to discover this place, did you know that?" He continued his way undeterred by the dim candle light that did nothing but build up wax. Levi listened attentively as Vic continued.

"Place used to be falling apart from the inside out, hard to believe the Queen of all people explored theses corridors first" He looked around and whistled, "Rumor that Hollow men still show up now and then, the place use to be crawling with them" He shuddered as they reached the bottom. Levi looked around, it was hard to imagine his mother in a place like this, let alone that she was the first to climb the steps or gaze upon the ancient books. Levi was never told of any of his mother's adventures in great detail, only that she saved the kingdom. A sting of pain and rejection coursed through him, how much did he actually know of her? Was she the kind, caring, loving, beautiful Queen and mother he knew her to be. Or was she the brave, fearless adventurer. Vic continued talking, pointing out the big open room that sat in the middle of this grand Academy.

"That right there is the heart of this very structure, this place dwells deeper than the dwellers that make a livin' up in Mistpeak" He shook his head at that and mumbled something about 'crazy people' as they continued through the many book flooded rooms. The rooms as they went became less luxurious, the walls becoming loose rock, rooms lit only by the candles that littered the floors and unused or broken shelves. The ground was littered with footprints left in the layers of dust; Levi tried to imagine which his mothers were.

"Place is undergoing renovations" Vic piped up as if to answer Levis question, "Reaver's fundin' it ya' know, not such a bad guy really" Levi scoffed, "prat". Vic chuckled to himself and continued further until the dust seemed to hang in the air, book shelves collapsed upon their contents and spilling over the floor, pages torn from books flirted with the flames of the candles. Levi, lost in observation ran into Vic's back when he stopped unexpectedly, he turned around and for a moment thought he heard shuffling of feet some ways behind them echoing off the walls or perhaps it was his own feet as he backed away from the man.

"Come on" Vic's eyes seemed to sharpen causing Levis nerves to go on alert, was someone down here with them? Levi followed obediently they reached a fallen pillar that was well over their heads. Vic locked his fingers together and knelt, jerking his head upwards "I'll hoist you up, then climb over myself" Levi wondered how he was going to managed but he didn't argue. He placed a foot in Vic's hands and pushed up on the pillar sides, with Vic's help he was up. He looked back at Vic who was brushing off his hands. He looked up and winked at Levi before leaping up beside him. Levi gasped out astonished and even took a shuffle back from the man.

"How…How did you do that!" Levi gazed in astonishment at Vic who smiled proudly, obviously happy with himself.

"Oh that? That was nothin' much" He brushed away at the 'dust' on his shoulder before sliding down the opposite side of the pillar, "Come on kid, we don't have much time, Reaver's due to give his speech" They climbed a few more smaller pillars and continued further down into the Academy, Levi wondered if it ever ended. What were once steps, corridors or walls of the grand structure could no longer be called such things, Levi wondered if there was any point in even coming down here. Sounds of perhaps bats or other crumbling objects could be heard crashing though the silence. Vic paused, looked back and sighed looking down at his hands counting on his fingers before nodding sharply.

"We're here" Levi looked up at the man and raised his eye brows.

"Where exactly is here?"

Vic rolled his eyes and took a step towards his right, where Levi was standing before a brief 'oh' and turned to his left. He approached an old book shelf, grey with age, and kicked the side. The shelf moans and tilted on impact, Vic grabbed the side and pushed to the way it tilted and it moved with ease to reveal a grey iron door with multiple dents on its surface. Levi watched as Vic pulled out another key and put it in the lock twisting until the 'click' could be heard. Vic turned and waved for Levi to follow, inside was a long corridor that stretched on into darkness. Vic handed a candle to Levi and kept one for him, they set forth down with only the faint glow of their flame. Vic put a hand on Levi shoulder.

"Kid, the corridor gradually gets smaller; I won't be able to go on much longer. So you have to go ahead. It's gonna get so small you'll have to crawl but just keep your arms ahead of you until you feel something round, and bring it back. I'll stay watch here."

Levi nodded but before continuing turn and asked, "Why do you need to keep watch?" Vic looked a little alarmed but said nothing and urged him down the hall. As Vic had said, Levi was soon crawling on his knees and free hand until he could no longer hold the candle. Back tracking until he could kneel better he bent the candle forward and created a little pool of wax to set the candle down on while he moved forward. The corridor quickly became a crawl space, inching forward on his belly and pushing forward with his toes became a troubling task. The thick yellow coat constricted any movement that would have helped him go about crawling easier. His head was forced down and panic began to swell as his nose began to brush against the dirt, breathing became harder as the air became denser, his lungs seemed only to hold little air before he had to breathe again. His face flushed and became hot, his ears burned and rung dimly in the confinement of the small space. As he was contemplating inching his way back he reached out his hand as far as he could in the small opening, he thought all was in vain until his fingers brushed against something so cold it seemed to bite his finger tips. He flinched back at first, the cold shocking him but quickly remembering what Vic had told him he reached up and took hold and pulled it back with him. On his way back he broke the candle free from its little wax hold and finally came across Vic. Without questioning Vic lead the way back out, once near the door he slowed his pace, pressing his back to the wall pulling Levi with him. Reaching into his coat he pulled out the book bag and pushed it towards Levi.

"Put the seal in that, and don't lose it" Vic strained the last part and took a step into the chamber once again. Before Levi could brush the dust from his clothes or face a gun shit fired and Vic pushed Levi down and fired back. Levi gave out a cry and pushed himself against an old book shelf that's contents exploded no sooner had he covered his head. Wood splinters fell about and Vic reached for him to stand up and follow. Following the man obediently as shots were fired by who's gun Levi couldn't tell. A loud cry and groan were heard and some of the firing ceased. Coming across a fallen pilar Vic fired another shot hitting whoever in the head as a spray of red could be seen from behind a book shelf. Levis heart hammered against his chest as Vic pulled him along back towards the exit. Before long though more men appeared around the corner, their eyes resembling the ones he had seen on their way here. Dressed in tattered clothing that more appropriately would be called rags they aimed their pistols and rifles. Vic pushed Levi against the wall as shots skidded the corner causing brief sparks as the metal collided with stone. Vic cursed under his breath and kept his finger locked on the triggers of his pistols. When the shots subsided Vic threw his arms around corner and fired a few rounds before retreating back behind the stone wall.

"You need to get that bag out of here and give it to Reaver. We were suppose to rendezvous with him by those creepy ass gnomes. There's a secret passage that will lead you out into the garden beside the entrance. Take this and go" Vic's words were swallowed by the gun shots but he took the pistol and nodded. Vic moved down the wall And pushed a book shelf out of the way reviling a stair case that spiraled upwards. Vic pushed him through and moved the shelf back into place. The passage was dark, moldy and narrow, the steps seemed to crumble at his touch. Once locked inside the stair well Levi wasted no time climbing the stairs. They continued to climb and spiral upwards until Levi became sick with dizziness. He slowed his pace and rested on one of the steps, his legs were sore and his chest burned. His head was spinning and his stomach felt as if it would empty itself on to the steps. His breath hitched in his throat as a dim light began to grow and illuminate the walls. At first he hoped it was Vic, but it was too white for any flame. A low whistle rang out and something crashed into the stairs. Levi stood hesitantly and gripped the pistol in one hand and the bag in the other. He went down a few steps and peered around, there, stood a skeleton dressed in moldy rags and rusted armor. A sword that would be impossible for any normal man to wield was in it's boney grip. The skull turned towards Levi and stared with an icy glow, a low moan escaped it's jaw and it began to climb the stairs. Levi backed up the stairs more quickly than he had been and heard the faint whoosh sound followed by the hollowmen breaking free from the earth. Their loud boots scraped against the stairs, echoing inside the spiraling walls. Levi looked back to see a few smaller built skeletons racing up the stairs behind him, swords drawn, the hollows of their eyes filled with a menacing glint. Levi bit down on his lip, raised his arm and fired the pistol.

The hollowmens head disappeared and its body fell backwards into a pile of bones and ruble before deteriorating into fine dust and being scattered by other hollowmen. Levi took aim and shot the second one before retreating up the stairs. The foot steps became fainter he let a slow sigh and stopped to catch his breath. A loud crash cause him to stumble backwards, gripping the wall to stop himself from falling down the dangerous flight of stone steps. He looked up to see a hollowmen that could nearly fit inside the narrow passage. His legs shook and threatened to give out under him, propping himself up he aimed and fired at random. The hollowman bounced back and groaned loudly as if to yell in pain. It came back with full force, swelling it's chest it opened it's mouth and more white lights started to fill the air. Each one crashing into the steps and breeding more. His heart raced, the bullets would soon run out. Levi turned, aiming under his arm to shoot the hollowman that had bred behind his back. One shot and it exploded, he aimed the gun at the big one and fired a few more rounds before it screamed and imploded on itself. He tried to shoot at the ones coming up the stairs but the barrel was empty. Narrowly escaping a few swings of their rusted swords that sparked on contact with the walls he ran full speed up the stairs. The darkness soon engulfed the well and almost caused him to run into the door that sat at the top. The handle was damp, the door was sticky and it took a few extra shoves to get it too throw open. Once opened Levi pushed away at the few bushes that had grown over the hidden passage. Climbing out he slammed the cellar like door shut, he scanned the area and spotted a decent sized rock. Struggling with it a bit he managed to place it on the door. He sat down on the soft padded grass and gripped the book bag. His heart raced and swear beads covered his forehead and neck. His throat stung with each rattled breath he managed to choke in. What was going on? Shutting his eyes he desperately tried to grasp the recent events. Those men, they could still be around. Panic took over as he danced towards the front of the Academy, he paused and peered around the corner. Too many people. He resorted to bush hopping and made his way towards where he had spotted the gnomes earlier upon arrival.

Soon, rather annoying voices seemed to fill the air. Puzzled he peered through the bushes down into the clearing where there, without fail was Reaver. Surpisingly alone. Curious as to what exactly it was that he was harboring and why Reaver wanted it this much. Who those other men were and if they were indeed the eyes he saw earlier. He inched over to the stairs and climbed down. Reaver turned ever so slightly.

"Took your time did you" the drawn out exasperation in the mans voice would have caused Levi to climb the walls, however with none being in sight he stuck to glaring steadily at the side of the mans head.

"Oh come now, again with the face. I told you that look makes you look ugly" Reaver mocked, he was busy picking at something under his nails when he started walking towards a big stone gargoyle head. Motioning for Levi to follow he disappeared behind it, Levi shuddered walking past the gnomes as their seemingly lifeless eyes gave the illusion they were watching you. Once behind the pillar the head rested on Levi saw small pond, which Reaver was standing ever so nonchalantly. Raising an eye brow Levi step questioningly closer.

"What are you doing?" he asked coming off shorter than he intended to. Reaver rolled his eyes and pushed away some reeds and tall grass that sprouted from the water. Levi let out a sigh, as Reaver reviled a hidden door that no doubt led into a hidden underground cave. Clutching the pistol and holding the bag above the water he began to wade in, the water was surprisingly cool given the warm temperature outside. Reaver stepped in before Levi, the tunnel was cooler than the water, the ground was moist and muddy where patches of plant life weren't growing. It was harder to move around given there were no lights to guide the way and all Levi had to follow were Reavers sloppy foot steps. After an hour or so of awkward silence between the two men Levi cleared his throat, not only to gain the attention of the other male but because the musk in the air emitting from Reaver was too much in the small passage. Levi couldn't tell if the man had acknowledged him or not given the lack of light in the tunnel.

"Are you really funding the excavation of the academy?" Levi asked, trying to hide the disbelief in his voice.

"Yes, one could say I'm some what obligated to" the man explained vaguely.

Levi tried to focus on the man through the darkness, "how so?"

"The late queen and I had an arrangement that I am still, as I said, obliged to keep" Reaver continued with a slight exasperation in his tone. The way the man strung his words together caused Levis ears to itch in annoyance. The mans husky flamboyant voice played every note and seemed linger in a bittersweet way.

The footsteps Levi was following were cut sort, the suddenness of it almost caused Levi to walk right into the man.

"What-"

"Entrusting those filthy tunnels was not the only problem the late queen left for me" the man began, Levi could tell from the warmth that Reaver was rather close. Something nudged his boot and he took a shuffle back.

"She also left her son in my care, filthy brat. Most people have forgotten the prince" the tone in the mans voice seemed to hiding some hidden message or knowledge and Levi greatly regretted coming down here.

"Do you remember the prince? Little tyke, brown hair like his mother" Reaver continued, he took a muddy step forward, pressing himself into Levi. Towering above him even in the confined space he seemed to hover above Levi. Levi bit back on his lower lip and glared through the darkness up at the man.

"prince is suppose to be dead, died in the sewers. Besides what makes you bring such a thing up" Levi remarked before the man could speak again. Levies knees shook and threatened to give way under him. Levi could tell by the sudden change in atmosphere and way Reaver shifted ever so slightly he caused a reaction.

"Died in the sewers, hm? How would you know?" Reaver asked, Levi stepped to the side to avoid the mans weight. Reaver followed like a predator, pinning Levi against the wall he leaned in, the smell of ale and musk clouded around Levi as the mans break tickled his chin, lips and cheeks. Levi could feel the blood rushing to his face, his back was stiff and he continued to glare at the man. Pressed against the wall he held tight to his pistol and the book bag Vic had handed him.

"Doesn't everyone..."

"Wrong" the word played off the mans lips like he had just won some grand game. "only palace officials were given the details of the Princes disappearance, it wasn't released in great detail to the public. For reasons I'm sure you can understand" Levis breath hitched in his throat, 13 years he managed to avoid detection and somehow it was possible that this slimy pervert had discovered him. His heart pounded so heavily against his chest he was worried Reaver would feel it.

"The lost prince" Reaver grinned, a feel of triumph and dominance. He played with the words letting them roll off his tongue and leave the boy beneath him to squirm. Levi pulled back.

"What's it to you anyways huh?" Levi spat, gathering all his courage, he was so over everything by now.

"What's it to me?" Reaver seemed taken aback.

Levi shrunk, this man was suppose to be his god father, what was his mother thinking. Reaver let up and took a step away from the boy, giving him some room to breath.

"it's nothing to me. The kingdom might care but half of them haven't the foggiest who you are" Reaver reminded him. "What would I do with you anyways, hand you in? So what, so they can teach you?" The man laughed dryly. "You would never be able to run a kingdom" he added bitterly. "You're nothing more than a street urchin"

Levi bit his tongue and lowered his glare, who was he to say what he could and couldn't do.

"Besides I have no intention of turning you in. The kingdom and all it's subjects have no need for a ruler now. They simply rely on Reaver Industries" Reaver took pleasure in rubbing salt into the young boys wounds.

"Then why are we discussing this" Levi cried trying to push past the man.

"Because, I want to make a deal"

"No" Levi replied quickly.

Reaver mused to himself, "I'll keep my mouth shut if you continue to work for me. Other wise I'm sure the castle still has your room for you" Reaver shrugged.

Levi groaned.

And there we are :3 how about that for an update! Hey? Yeah. 8D awesome. It might be hard to read or follow given I did write this periodically over a month n a bit. Not to mention pretty much all of it was written in a note pad on my iPhone hahaha. Sorry for any mistakes and thanks again for you lovely readers and reviewers 33

Cheers~


	9. Its a mad world

Chapter 8 - Off to Reavers we go~

Just wanted to say, Tonku & Skreech thank you for your reviews :3 and everyone else that read and reviewed. And I know I know I know, I said I'd update 'sooner' Who knew the internet would be cut off :D Ha..ha~ *suffered from writers block*

Disclaimer; Still do not own it. Any of it. u_u

* * *

The rest of the journey through the muddy passage way was less than pleasant with Reavers insufferable whistling of the same few notes. Once free from the confined space the two stretched their cramped limbs and found a resting spot on some dry rocks. Levi kept an suspicious eye on Reaver, whom was toying with his pistol, while he cleaned away the dirt that had built on his hands, the man stood with an air of importance even while covered in dust and dirt.

"How did you figure it out?" The boy questioned finally, unable to take the feelings of exposure.

Reaver simple eyed down at him and smiled smugly, examining his gun hilt before putting it back in its holster. Moving towards the boy Reaver crushed a grassy plant with a flower blooming out of it beneath his boot, Levi bit back and kept his eyes on the ground. The man loomed over the boy, chuckling wickedly enjoying the boy squirming under his gaze. Delicious.

"Why my sweet child" Reaver mused, leaning down he lifted Levis chin and kissed his now exposed neck line. "A birthmark that unique attracts the wandering eye" The breath from the older man tickled Levis fair neck. Pursing his lips he pulled away from the man. Standing he covered the kissed skin with his palm and glared at Reaver, who even bent over was looking at him at eye level. Damn genetics. The boy pouted and turned his back to Reaver, regretting the decision to do so immediately as a pair of arms made their way under his and around his waist. His back was pressed into Reavers chest, "Ugh!" Trying to pry the mans hands off of him to get out of his hold Levi cursed.

"Gah, Wanker! Let me go~"

"Now~ is that any way to talk to the man who just saved you from the dread of palace life?" Reaver purred, ignoring the boys futile struggle. He may have hero blood, but it hadn't been tapped. The squirming stopped at the snap of a branch that sounded from the near by trees. Levi froze and backed into the man, now unwilling welcoming the protection of the mans body. Reaver squinted and soon a familiar figured appeared.

"VIC!" Levi broke free from the mans arms with ease, as he had loosened his hold some, and ran to the other mans side.

"Hey Lucy" Vic teased ruffling Levis hair affectionately.

"Nice of you to finally show up, I hope the vermin problem in Brightwall has… Cleared?" Reaver asked nonchalantly walking towards the two.

"Yes sir, no more Rats" Vic reported.

"Finally~ and the seal?"

"With the boy" Vic outstretched his hand and Levi handed over the book bag, glad to be rid of it.

"Wonderful, my little 'prince' is all grown up" Reaver chuckled and passed the two, joining a group of highway men that had kept further back.

"Rats?" Levi questioned innocently, "Why does he want the Rats out of Brightwall?"

Vic chuckled and ushered him in the direction of the others. "I'll explain back at the mansion kiddo"

The moon had taken its' place high in the sky by the time the carriage had made its way out of the thick forest and back to Reavers Mansion. The wind was bitter and they rushed inside, Reaver bid them farewell hastily making his way up to his chambers after giving Vic a few orders. The pair then casually made their way to the kitchen, sitting upon the familiar wooden table, rusty nails and all, Levi was glad to have it. Vic went to fetch some mugs and drinks, the kitchen had shut down. There wasn't any exquisite party tonight, the kitchen echoed Vics footsteps. He took a deep breath and smiled fondly. Vic came back and handed Levi a mug.

"So, Why does he hate Rats?" Levi pushed. Reaver being bugged by something as little as rats provided Levi with mild amusement. Though he had been homeless, so rats had never bothered him much. Vic let out another faint chuckle.

"Alright, Rats is a slang term used for a group of 'assassins' but act more so like thieves, cut throats, n' hired guns. They stick to the shadows and work out of the sewers. Hence the given name, Rats." Vic explained.

Levi let out a 'ooh' and nodded. "So why were they in Brightwall and coming after us?" He cried.

"Well, not us, but what we were after. The Dark Seal. A man by the name of Theo was after it, word on the street was anyways, Reaver knew where it was and ordered us to retrieve it before it fell into their hands, fortunately for us the Academy was holding its annual banquet". Again Vic explained it in a slow even tone, pausing to make sure Levi had understood. "Theo's the Leader of an infamous group of assassins called The Red Guards(1) Reaver and him…uh, go back" Vic laughed finishing off his ale before getting up to discard the cup.

"You finished with yours?" Levi looked down at his cup and noticed he hadn't even tried the wine Vic had poured for him.

"Oh, sorry…Why is Theo after Reaver? and what is the Dark Seal?" Levi questioned further.

"Ah, nope. That's too much for tonight. C'mon lad, bed time" Vic walked Levi to the back door and appointed him to the servants quarters. Levi sighed and made his way down the candle lit hall taking in what had been said. Why was someone after Reavers seal, it must be important if he had it hidden all the way down in the depths of the Academy. Lost in thought he didn't hear the faint muffle of footsteps making their way towards him until he knocked shoulders with the person passing.

"Oh, I'm sorry there sir, oh I remember you!" A familiar friendly voice apologized.

Levi looked up and recognized her as the chubby girl from the first 'job' he was given at one of Reavers parties, a rage boiled in his chest recalling the memories.

"Oh, yes, Sorry I never got your name" He confessed sheepishly. "I'm Levi"

"Annabelle" She spoke, out of the uniform they wore during their brief enchanted before she looked incredibly different. Dressed in an old moth eaten grey dress with a what once a white apron covered with grease patches and stains. A head band pulling back her shoulder length brown hair gathering in the back in a short ponytail.

"Right, you work here now too?" He asked excited to have someone he could talk to inside of the walls while Vic was away doing Reavers dirty work.

"Yup, you bet sir. In the kitchen I do" She still spoke with a heavy yokel accent and had bright eyes that sparkled even in the dim light of the corridor. "Should come by some time if ya' ain't too busy" He nodded and loved the sounds of that.

"Say what do you do 'ere?" She asked pointing a finger in his direction.

"I work under Commander Vic, who's Reavers Second in command" He explained, a slight hint of pride peeking through. Annabelle gasped and covered her mouth.

"Wow sir, that is amazing~" she spoke, "You're right on up on that list, eh? Well good on ya'" She smiled broadly giving him a few good pats on the shoulder.

"Thanks Annabelle, well I'll see you around" He bid her good night and she the same before going their separate ways.

The next morning Levi washed and dressed before the rest of the workers and went about wandering the halls. Since Reaver had forbid any one not of high authority from leaving the walls of the mansion Levi stuck to examining the grounds through the windows. Once the hustle and bustle of the rest of the staff had picked up he retreated to his quarters.

The servant quarters were located in a large hall, much like that of a dining hall. Beds lined against the wall each with their own bedside table that contained personal goods. Levi sat down on his bed, the frame groaned under the weight, his was further back than most and located beside a window. Lazily he gazed out the window as sparrows flew by or perched on the outside on the window still. A light laugh escaped his lips, fondly remembering the morning before this adventure had begun. Thinking he was thankful for Reaver taking him in, not exposing his real identity. However his perverted ways were something of a bother and unnerving. His stomach tightened and he suddenly felt flushed, shaking his head he flopped back onto the bed and out stretched his arms. Letting out a sigh he let his eyes fluttered close, the sun beams from the window warmed his body. Content.

Reaver stood in front of his window, opened slightly a light breeze tickled his cheeks. Staring aimlessly into the backdrop of his property at the forested mountains topped with snow, the sky had opened up and seemed endlessly blue. The man turned his back to the scene and instead to the seal that had been hung from the wall. His eyes narrowed and he cursed to himself, he should have sent more men in with the two. The boy wasn't ready but came through in the end, the gears in Reavers head began to turn.

"VIC" the man called turning his attention again to the window, without fail Vic appeared in the door frame moments later.

"Bring him here" he ordered, the door shut and he was again alone with his thoughts. The man clasped his hands behind his back, his mind clouded with memories.

_Bowerstone Industrial, filled with the fragrance of sour ale, cheap perfume and rotting fish. The man sighed impatiently looking down at the gold pocket watch before tucking it away in his pocket. _

_'Damn wench' He thought. He had passed irritated and decided long ago he would blow her pretty face off. Dragging him all the way out here at this hour with bribery. He scoffed, keeping his air of charm however as the sound of heels on cobble stone played in his ears. Stepping out of the shadows he smiled graciously. _

_"Darling" He extended his arm and the Duchess linked hers with it. The two continued to walk further until out of the range of wandering ears. _

_"I know what you want Reaver" The woman purred, looking up at him through thick lashes. A glint of greed shone in her honey brown eyes._

_"Then give it to me" _

_"Tsk, I'm afraid it isn't that easy dear" A pout formed on her whitened face, the cherry lips turning upward into a wicked smile as she lead them down a small flight of stairs. The man admired her attempt to take the upper hand. _

_"And in return?" He humoured her._

_"One Million gold" _

_Maybe now was a good time to get his pistol out. Instead he scoffed and turned abruptly in the directions of the sewers. "Easy to please, hm love? Fine~ Whatever you wish, now tell me. Where can I find my beloved seal" _

_She smirked, reaching into her coin purse as they had stopped walking and now stood at the opening to the sewers. She stood straight and kissed his cheek while slipping a piece of paper into his jacket pocket. She began to strut away, he read the note. Brightwall Academy. _

_"Thank you" She turned at the sound of his voice, her eyes widened before a bullet pierced through the centre of her forehead dropping her to the ground. The gunshot echoed. Then, he saw him. Standing on the bridge. His frame matching hers, even from such a difference the resemblance was astonishing. The boy ran and Reaver followed casually. "Vic" A man stepped forth from the shadows, seeming to blend with the wall. "Bring him home" He ordered before continuing to his carriage. _

How had he been so fortunate. There was a knock on the door, he turned to be met with the same beautiful face. Green eyes, alive and vigorous that brown matte hair, unmanageable, the slender shoulders and neck that mocked him. "Ah, Leo"

"Levi" came the monotone response, the boy rolled his eyes as again the older man failed to get his name right. The mans eyes softened and he walked to Levis side. "How are you doing after our little adventure the other day, not to frazzled I hope" The mans false concern made Levi want to empty the contents of his stomach. "Not at all"

"Is that so? Good. I want you to report to Vic, he's in the shooting range right now."

Levi raised an eye brow. "You think I'm a bad shot?"

Reaver paused, dumbstruck before gathering himself, this boy amused him. He smiled and tsk'd reaching out he pinched the boys cheek. "Absolutely." Levi glared up at Reaver and swatted away his hand, turning he left, slamming the door shut behind him.

* * *

WOW, hur, hur so short …I'm so sorry for those who waited and I really appreciated it. Sorry it took so long for an update. Anyways R&R 3

1: Red Gaurds, for those who don't know, are are race of people from the game Skyrim which I have no ownership of either.

Cheers 3


	10. Long Days & Late Nights

**Chapter 9,**

_Long days & Late nights._

Disclaimer: Despite the length of my absence I still do not own Fable or anything like that.

A/N: Oh, I am so sorry it's taken so long for this update, I have no excuse, I'm just simply forgetful and tend to procrastinate, much love to those who have waited so patiently I've tried my best to make this worth the wait, please excuse any lame jokes, enjoy and without further ado~

* * *

The training grounds and shooting range were a few minutes walk from the rest of the grounds. A small path led Levi around a small hill and to his immediate left was the shooting range. There were a few men that stood with their backs to him, firing their guns at the straw targets located at various lengths away. Up and to the right was the Sparing area, made on a stone platform a foot or so off the ground. The grass had been worn away by the people coming and going and the rain washing away whatever plant life that once grew in the small area. A few benches were laid out and barrels of ale were also piled off the side. The whole area was open and seemed to be at the bottom of a hill on each side. The sun beat down on his body and warmed him, removing his top coat he walked over to Vic who was by the shooting range and placed it on the rail.

"Alright?" he asked, getting the older mans attention.

"Brilliant, Reaver sent ya' down here hm?" Vic took the rifle from his side and checked the barrels before shoving it into Levis hands who stared at the gun arched eyebrows. The firing sound from the other cadets and men were loud and echoed through the area. He thought back to when he sat in the servants quarters and listens to the off and on booming sound.

"Rifle, holds a bigger bite than that pistol you used, this is only a bolt action rifle once you're more adept we can hurry you onto lever actions" Vic explained moving so he was on Levis right side, "Hold it up and pull it into your shoulder and remember to make contact with your cheek to better your aim". Levi nodded, taking a firm hold of the firearm. "Stand more at a 40 degree angle kid"

"It's loaded with some number four shot pellets, good for shooting at small creatures such as hobbes" Levi listened intently, though Vics words made little sense to him, having never shot a firearm up until recently. He responded with brief nods and tried to keep up with the terminology.

"Okay, now there will be a kick, take off the safety an-" Not getting the chance to finish his sentence there was the sound of the safety coming loose followed by the ear piercing clap of the rifle firing.

"Uh, aim..?" Vic looked from where the head of the dummy had been to where the small young man stood beside him, looking up over the body of the gun at him with such a horrific innocence. From that point on the the two spent their afternoon firing every gun the militia had in it's barracks. Shooting and re-stuffing the dummies when they'd been so shot at they hardly resembled anything but a loose lump of hay held together by a loose yarn. By the time the sun had set the pair had gone through the basics of long range combat, which the younger of the two seemed to improve on with every shot. Vic was astonished at the skill he possessed and ever more determined to better it. Levi also was impressed by his own handling of the weapon, eager to continue the training. Which they did, and for the next couple of days they indeed perfected their shots, Vic learning a trick or two from Levi, training with the other cadets and soldiers the young man felt at a momentary ease amongst the constant clapping of the firing range and late night drinks in the kitchen with Vic and the rest.

"Shelly, my sweet Shelly~" Vic sung out from across the kitchen, in the past few day's Vic, Shelly and Abby, the two girls from Levi's first days here had become his constant companions. Shelly, the shy mousy girl had come to Vic's drunken calls with another tray carrying two pints. She handed one off the Vic who graciously took it and wasted no time putting the frosty beverage to his lips.

"That's the last one Vic!" Abby called from the prep counter where she stood chopping up the vegetables with terrifying speed. Reaver was hosting yet another party the following night, Reaver also specified that he expected Vic to be present and with the both the girls working Levi was left to himself. He'd had his quota of Reavers parties.

"Abby, Abby, Abbyy~ C'mon" Vic stood and swayed, holding onto Shelly's shoulders to steady himself who bent under his weight as he was twice her size. She blushed and tried to steady him without falling herself, Levi stood from his seat as well and threw Vic's arm over his shoulder.

"Um, Vic you should go, um, get some rest" Putting the tray down she took his other arm and the two began to walk him across the kitchen.

"Alright mate, listen to the ladies" Levi laughed as he too had drank his share.

"Shelly let 'em go, arseholed them two are, they can still find their room's. These vegetables won't cut themselves you know, ought to be done by tomorrow" Abby spoke with such a swiftness, Shelly left Vic to Levi.

"Good night Levi, Vic" She opened the door for the two and Levi stumbled with Vic down the hall. In the lantern light Levi could see the mans cheeks flushed, sure his were as well. Suddenly it had gotten so warm, Levi stopped and pushed the man off his shoulders.

"Whoa, wha- Heeey, Levi..Levi…Lev-" Vic supported himself by leaning on the wall, slumped over like an old man. Levi raised an eyebrow returning the man drunk antics "Vic, Vic, Vic" The older man stopped, and made an 'o' with his mouth, widening his eyes "What?"

Levi paused, "What, what?" Vic let out a giggle and pointed up above Levi's head, which he had to do from how slouched he was. "Reaver's checkin' you ooouut" Vic chuckled drawing out his words.

Spinning on his heel he looked to where Vic had pointed, on to see Reaver in all his glory spread across a fur carpet lounging in front of a blazing fireplace. Taking on some newly found confidence Levi straightened up and raised his eyebrow, flashing the portrait his most dashing smile.

"Why, Hallo" at this remark Vic let out a deep laugh, pointing at the way Levi pushed out his chest. Turning to Vic he covered his mouth as if to whisper, "Reckon he wantss a snog"

"He'd have to go through me first!" Vic joked loudly, throwing himself upon Levi with his lips puckered, he kicked up his one foot and extended his toes.

"AH! Vic~ Shove off" Levi pushed on the mans chest, trying to breath between the fits of laughter. The two laughed and joked around about the various and rather questionable portraits Reaver had decorating the halls.

"This one's the, BEE's knees!" Vic stopped someway down the hall, leaning against the wall looking up at one of Reaver standing amongst Bee hives dressed in a ladies brilliant gold and yellow ball gown, his face had been whited out and repainted on with cosmetics. The drunken Levi "Makes me fruity"

Vic threw himself against the portrait, "OH my s-sweet flower~" He exclaimed, clasping his hands together like a maiden in love.

"Does it now?" Spoke a voice from behind the two. Levi and Vic both drowned out their laughter, Vic looked up at the figure with uncertainty.

"Who's that?" Vic asked slurring his words he nudged Levi who also had a hard time placing the voice. The figure was blurry and hard to see.

"AhahhH~" Vic stood straight up and pointed a finger at the man, "A-alright, Shadow man, whoo are'ya?" he questioned again with in faltering manner earning a giggled from Levi. An exasperated sigh was heard and the man stepped forth into the light. Reaver stood there, his hair seemed damp and he dressed in a loose white tunic and plain trousers. Levi noted this casual wear made him only look like more of an insufferable prick. Levi hiccuped and looked from the man to Vic who was making his 'o' face once again.

"Oooooh, hallo sir~ We was jus' talkin' 'bout you" Clearing his thraot and showing his pearly white Vic pulled Levi in under his arm.

"So I heard and I must say I'm flattered" The man replied dryly.

Levi chucked, something in the mans monotone voice seemed to amuse him.

"Something to say Linda dear?" Reaver asked with a sweet undertone.

"It's LEVI, L E V I" The young man cried, spelling out the letters of his name, waving his one arm to add emphasis "Not Linduh, or L-Lenny, or, or Lou what is all this h-hallabaloo!" He spoke through progressive hiccups falling back however supported by Vic. Who let out a howl of laughter and even Reaver cracked a grin.

"Humour me then, Levi, has your shot improved?" Reaver played with his words, allowing the other males name to linger before asking his question. Chills ran up Levi's spine and he dismissed it as alcohol.

"HIS SHOT, His shot, sir Reaver, s-sir is bloody ace" Vic piped up, "Like, it's spot on, white hot, finest shot I'd seen sir, real good" Drunkenly boasting over it, Levi felt a tinge of pride swell inside and let a smug smirk show.

"Oh really~ I must pay you a visit at the firing range one of these afternoons. Vic you look like you could use some rest, off you go" The man dismissed the other with a wave of his hand and Vic too drunk to realize he'd been blown off, smiled and obliged.

"Night chum~" Vic wrapped his arms around Levis entire body and lifted him up into a big hug before falling forward and placing him down and making his way off, snickering at the portraits as he disappeared down the hall. Leaving Levi feeling vulnerable around the promiscuous and husky Reaver.

"Uuh, well I s-should leg it and hit t-the, the, sack as well" Levi stumbled back.

"Oh, do accompany me or rather allow me to accompany you" Reaver took the young man by the waist and spun him around. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out a flask and popped the top, putting the opening to his mouth, Levi smacked his lips together realizing his mouth had become so dry. Reaver looked down and smiled, holding it out, "care for a drink?"

"That'd be fantastic" Levi admitted, accepting the flask and shooting back a mouthful of the drink inside, it burned like fire going down and lingered bitter sweetly on his lips. "Ah~ Thanks" Reaver nodded and took another himself.

"I have a confession" Reaver started, "I have missed you terribly these past few days~" Levis fell, in honest disbelief, his eye brow raised and he stared at the man with mild tolerance.

"Can't say the same for you" Levi retorted.

Reaver pouted and sighed, "You hurt me with your words" Levi stayed silent and found this encounter to be vaguely awkward. However not the encounter it's self, more so Reavers behaviour, it seemed. Well, less Reaver. It perplexed Levi and in his foggy state he was even less able to handle it.

"Here you are, your bed awaits" Reaver paused at the door, Levi shuffled through the door frame however was stopped and pulled back, spun around by his arm he had a moment to register what had happened when warm lips locked with his. Pulling away he covered his mouth with the back side of his hand and swatted at Reaver with his other.

"Wanker!" he cried stumbling to his bed, he could feel his ears and cheeks heat up, Reaver stood in the door way, watching him as he made his way towards his bed. Falling onto the down filled blankets and soft silk pillow he smiled, supporting himself he looked back at the empty door frame and frowned. His stomach twisted and he felt ill, it'd been an interesting night.

Levi woke with a groan, rolling over in his bed he was met with a face full of eye scorching sunlight. Hissing he pulled back and shot up, only to feel woozy and falling back, causing his head to throb uncontrollably. He moaned and squinted up at the ceiling, what had he drank last night. He moved onto his side and pushed himself up, looking down at his clothes he decided it'd be best to shower and clean up.

The evening finally arrived, once the sun had sent, strange and decorated carriages began to pull up, one after another. Men and women piled out wearing extravagant costumes, masks, ball gowns, hats, over coats, Levi couldn't pull himself away from the upper corner window that over looked the front of the great mansion turned party house. He sighed has his day had been full of spontaneous headaches out to cripple him and ultimate boredom as everyone had things to do with the exception of him.

"Long time no see" A familiar voice caught Levis attention, Vic stood behind him, dressed like a true party attending gentleman.

"Alright?" Levi asked, standing to greet the man, guests had been arriving for a while and most of the ones arriving now were late comers, the music played and echoed faintly into the halls where Levi tried to occupy his time.

"Yeah, not joining us? I can't blame ya' just came to check on you. See how you were holding up" Vic shrugged and pulled up his mask which was of a mechanical looking jester, of bronze and blacks, matching his black top coat with golden threading.

"Lookin' spiffy, handsome even I'd say" Vic smirked at the compliment, "Cheers mate"

Once again Levi was left to his own devices. He decided to go down to the stables where he'd held he place of employment before and tend to the horses there. The drivers and guests often neglected them and he had always felt comfortable there.

The night was warm, a soft breeze that held its own warm temperature drifted through the stables. The moon shone through the clouds, it seemed peaceful as he got into a rhythm with the brush as he brushed away at one of the black horses. His concentration was broken however when the slightest of sounds broke the night air. Not a sound that would have normally drawn attention, had it not been for the horses ears perking and eyes shifting. A sudden uneasiness filled Levis chest, he strained his eyes and peered into the darkness beyond the gate. Shadows merged together and twisted, some appeared to move. Fright gripped his heart when a flash of light erupted behind him and a sound that over powered any gun he had heard since being here filled his ears and left them ringing. Stumbling the horse he had been caring for reared up and knocked him over the carriage creaked under the strange movement. He looked back and gasped finding his breath, the right wing had been blown out, fires built where they could and rubble fell. Screams could be heard faintly coming from inside. Dropping the brush he ran for the doors and inside. People were flooding the halls, servants, kitchen help, soldiers, cadets he had been firing with. Pushed passed him in confusion and purpose. He took a rifle and pistol from one of the many gun racks set up along the back of the mansion, where the other cadets and arms men were grabbing them as well. Checking the ammunition and barrels he set forth to the kitchen, another loud sound filled the air and the walls shook, chandeliers above rattled and the flames of the candles flickered. More screams.

Levi had managed to push past the many and get himself to the kitchen, where upon entering the cries amplified. Within there were many strange men and some of Reavers firing at each other and fighting melee. Wasting no time he dodged and hid behind some of the giant barrels used to hold ale. He heard a high pitched cry and traced it to Shelly who had been taken a hold of by her fine hair and held up by a monster of a man. Who poked at her side with his sword, laughing as he did so. Taking aim Levi shot and the man paused, falling just as quickly. Shelly screamed once more before running towards the door. He cried out to her however another shot, amongst the many silenced her cry and she too fell to the ground. Lifeless. His breath hitched and he looked away. His hands shook, he jumped and nearly screamed when a hand came down upon his shoulder. Bringing up his gun before locking eyes with Abby, who's bright yokel eyes seemed to shimmer with something more serious as they focused on the corpse of Shelly. Abby held in her hand a giant meat pounding hammer. He cringed at the blood that stained the sharp spikes on either end.

"What's going on here!" He cried over the gun shots. She answered with on word and Levis stomach did flips.

"Rats!"

* * *

Stopping it there c:

So sorry again for the delay, I hope to begin updating more often now. I feel more motivated now to get this story rolling~ Also, there's a lot of ...um, british slang? It's easy to figure out by the context it's used in.

Cheers C:


	11. Becoming the Hero

Underclass Hero Chapter 10

**Becoming the Hero.**

**Disclaimer;** See previous Disclaimers.

**A/N;** I'm going to try and make this chapter longer 3: Also I'm sorry about the few swears in this. I got nostalgic with it during the fight scenes as they reminded me so much of Reaver, Hammer and the Hero in the good old game~ uwu;;

* * *

In the confusion and chaos of the gun fight Abby and Levi manage to exit the kitchen. Levi following behind Abby who swung the fearsome steel hammer out front of her; puncturing and flailing anyone in their way, out of it while Levi picked off anyone that followed. In the corridor closer to the main hall wasn't any better off, bodies littered the hall floors, tapestries hung loosely from the walls. The two let out a harmonized gasp of horror and disgust, wasting no time they continued to fight their way up to the upper floor in search of the problem. Men pushed and fell into Levi, some dead and some dying, a hand at one point reached forth and took hold of his ankle. When he looked down to see what, he met eyes with a one of Reavers men clutching at his throat which bled endlessly from the dark cherry red gash across it. His heart jumped to his throat, Abby pulled him along away from danger. As the two reached the main ball room the screams of party guest could be heard over powering the loud gun shots, they pushed on the main door but it didn't budge something seemed to be pushing against it on the other side.

"HobbeShit, it's real stuck. Bloody 'ell, stand back" Abby put out of hand and halted Levi.

Abby took a step or two away from the door, lifting the hammer far above her head and far back she let out a heavy grunt, jumping up while throwing with her full force the hammer forward which hit the door with a devastating blow. Wood splinters flew and the doors tore from it's hinges, the party table which had been in the way was thrown out as well and slid across the floor, giving the door a final good blow to remove any still remaining larger chunks of wood she then motioned for Levi to move forward once again. Which he did so with far more fear of her than any of the men intruding making a mental note to inquire where she had learned such a feat.

The ball room struck fear and uncertainty into both their hearts. Blood decorated the entire interior, scraps of food and material from the costumes had been littered amongst the confetti and bullet shells. The screams had already decreased as many of the guests had been slaughtered as they ran for the exit. Scanning the room quickly Levi noted there was an uneven ratio of Rats to Reavers men.

"Abby! Take left" Levi called pointing to the left hand side of the hall and then to the top of the landing where Vic could be seen with a rifle shooting down at the Rats that endlessly piled through the doors. Aiming the pistol he had been using, he took his stance he extended his arm and shot the three men that ran at him, each falling to the ground after head flew back by the force of the bullet. Continuing, he shot at the door from behind a fallen table, ducking he saw that Abby had cleared most of her side and now stood by the door from behind the doors bringing down her hammer on whoever tried to get through. Re-loading the ammunition for his pistol he kneeled and aimed over the table, shooting whoever came through with the help of Vic and the other men. He heard Abby cry over the sound of the shots, he looked over and she'd been over run. Rat's had surrounded her and the men she had been fighting with. Turning he took one of the swords from the fallen men beside him he tucked away the pistol in his trousers and ran to her aid.

Taking the sword he tried to mimic and figure out the way to swing it with enough force to harm and right angle to cut at. The first man he swung at cried out as the blade ripped through his fabric and glazed his skin, red liquid poured from the wound, but it was only enough of a wound to injure and not eliminate. Taking another swing at the man who'd turned around he then aimed for the throat of the Rat who gurgled, grasping his throat before falling to the ground. Pulling another man back by his shoulder, Levi used the force to spin the man and pull him onto the blade, head butting the man before pulling out the sword and throwing his shaking body behind him. Abby was then given a window and used it, swinging the hammer in a full 360 she managed to shake off the Rats that had been attacking her and another of Reavers men. Vic fired down from the balcony but also had men threatening him.

Levi pulled at Abby and they fought up the stairs to where Vic had been holding his position. Doors burst from the far end of the landing where some of Reavers men had been positioned, which flew out like shrapnel. A cloud of dust and dark grey smoke covered where the doors had once been and crawled out before thinning. Vic was thrown back but quickly got to his feet, the remaining men also took positions, some hidden behind fallen furniture and others like Vic stood in clear view of the door. Abby and Levi also took their positions beside Vic bracing themselves for the Rats soon to flood the landing.

The cloud grew dark with the shadows of a men, their silhouettes becoming clearer and more defined as they cloud cleared. Gun's aimed and and grips tightened on their hilts, tension hung in the air, foot steps echoed behind them, Levi's ears perked and he looked back to see Reaver arrive with more men. Nonchalantly walking up between Levi and Vic, he raised his hand, and the tension seemed to ease. Eyes on the dust the man stepped forth from the cloud as it settled, the dust falling from him like water. His heavy soled boots hit the ground with loud dignified steps, his long black dusty trench coat was picked up behind him from the motion of his walking. His black trousers met a solid fit torso of warm chocolate flesh. The muscular definition was heightened by the necklace of teeth and other bones that hung from the neck of man, who's face seemed chiselled and enchanting. His eye's were ruby red and focused, intensified by thick eyebrows that frowned together contrasting the smile that played on his lips. His hair was short and seemed coarse, a rich dark colour the side's seemed to be greying.

"Hello Handsome" Reaver greeted with his flattering tone, though Levi guessed it was more cocky than anything. Through the tension his mind still flashed back to the previous night and his ears again burned. However the creamy voice of the other man brought him back to the severity of the situation.

"You have something of mine Reaver, I'd like you to return it now" The mans voice was deep almost raspy, like a low growl but smooth and soothing on the ears. Reaver chuckled at the mans request.

"You're looking rather haggard Theo, time catching up with you~? That perfect face won't last forever you know" Reaver played around with his words, drawing them out and adding emphasis. The man, Theo, lowered his glare, blood eyes locked with Reavers onyx coloured ones. His hand moved to the hilt of his sword, attached to the many looped belts that added to his dangerous look. Reaver scoffed and played with the hilt of his pistol, letting his fingers trace the design carved into the hilt, his finger of his firing hand played dangerously on the trigger. Levis eyes darted from Theo to Reaver, his pistol still aimed however with heavy air of uncertainty his heart sped up, his breathing became heavier and his hands began to shake.

"Oh, you happened upon a new pet, how cute" Levi raised his eyebrows, a heavy blush darkening his cheeks as he came to realized he was under the other mans gaze. Looking back at Reaver for some sort of sign or reassurance, the man's expression remained unreadable, indifferent.

"Isn't he, _my crowned jewel_" Reaver let a coy smile grace his features before extending his fire arm, his other hand rested on his hip. The safety switched off and the click could be heard, before a shot was fired. The darker of the men had in that split second produced his blade, with such swiftness he seemed to not have moved at all. The bullet shot by Reaver didn't reach him, it was stopped, cut in two by the mans blade and fell to the ground in two pieces. There was a slight hesitation before either sides began to fire, Abby fell to one knee behind a fallen piece of rubble to keep from being hit by bullets. Levi winched and shot at the men that stood behind Theo, before his vision was suddenly blocked, his firing arm locked in a warm grasp. Vic's eyes widened, locking eyes with the boy before putting his hand to his chest where blood began to stain his shirt. He fell to his knee and aimed again at the tall dark man, who spun Levi by the arm, wrapping him around so he was being held in front of the man with his own arm choking himself. Vic cursed and shot at one of the other men advancing. Levi cried out and struggled, bringing back his elbow with as much force as he could into the mans abdomen, which did little but cause him to flinch. The man let out a chuckle, his eyes on Reaver who's brows tensed and frowned together. Theo leaned into Levi, breathing in through his nose as if to breath in Levi's scent as a dog would.

"Delicious"

Reaver grunted and took aim, firing at one of the Rats who'd gotten by Vic, the Rat fell and Vic pulled his body mid fall to the front of him, using the man as a meat shield. Theo pulled the boy along towards the door opposite to the one he'd entered through, he'd have gotten further if it weren't for Abby. Who swung her hammer, aiming for his head. Through means Levi couldn't understand the man dodged the attack, throwing Levi down to the ground he had blocked her hammer with his sword. Sparks flew from the impact of the two metals clashing. Levi rolled, landing in a kneel he fired again as did Reaver. Theo dodged the bullets with amazing skill. Vic, Abby and the other men continued to fend off the rest of the men, whose numbers seemed to be dwindling. Theo, moved with grace and speed towards the door, before disappearing behind it.

"Vic!" Levi ran to the mans side, he was wounded badly, a deep gash across the chest caused him to shiver badly. Another Rat appeared, screaming out as he ran forth. Abby stepped in and one blow with her hammer the man's head went flying. Another of Reavers men came to Vic's aid, he was dressed differently from the rest of them, his uniform was white long, he had gloves on and carried a pouch.

A few of the Highway men appeared from the blown open door and spoke in such a deep voice Levi was taken aback, as it didn't even sound the slightest bit human.

"Sir, it's done. We need to make our leave now" The information was stern and Reaver nodded.

"If you insist" he waved around his hand to shoo off the man, his ever facade never faulting him.

"Levi" Reaver called, "And you" He turned to Abby who stood covered in blood, with her hammers head resting on the ground she leaned against it's hilt as support, "You may come as well" With that Levi helped Vic up with the assistance of the white cloaked man. As they hurried back down and through the the side exit. Where two carriages were waiting with the protection of a handful of highway men.

"Levi~ With me darling" Reaver motioned for him to follow, opening the door he awaited Levi to follow.

"Go on. I'll go with Vic, I can help there" Abby urged him on, he nodded feeling more comfortable with her decision and wasted no time climbing into the carriage which Reaver also did closing the door behind them. In no time they were riding off into the night, no lights were lit, on the inside or outside of the device. Reaver took out his pistol inspecting it, before tucking it away safely and closing the blinds over the doors.

"Splendid party, haven't had one like it in some time now" He mused to himself. Levi let out a faint hollow laugh, unable to tell if the man in front of him was being entirely serious. Some time passed in silence as Levi's nerves began to take hold. He dropped the gun he had been holding and rubbed his hands together in efforts to keep from the shaking. His legs began to fidget and he could stop the twitching motion. He shut his eyes, trying to labour his breathing when he heard the sound of rustling. Reaver had took the seat beside him, taking the fur rimmed cape and draping it over the boys shoulders. Then pulling out the flask from his own pockets he twisted the cap off and handed it to Levi. Who stared at the flask with hesitation before accepting it.

"D-do you ever…get used to this" Levi asked holding the flask between his knees. His voice seemed to quiver and sounded hoarse. Reaver reached out and took the flask from the boys hands, who pulled the material over his shoulders tighter to his body, wrapping it around his chest. "Hah, I suppose I shouldn't be asking you…the worlds notorious self centred insufferab-"

"No.." The mans sudden and sort answer cut Levi off mid sentence who looked at the man in disbelief. Had that been sincerity in his voice, that one word held something deeper or more meaningful than his usual musical flamboyant tone. It had sounded almost remorseful, distant, even shallow.

"However it does become increasingly easier" And with that Reaver was back to himself. Levi sighed and leaned back. The warm liquid warming his belly and cooling his nerves.

"Wanker" Levi muttered under his breath. "Where are we off to now?"

"Tsk, now where would be the fun in telling you~ this way it's like an adventure" The older man teased, taking another shot from the flask before presenting it to Levi once again who took a shot as well.

"In the past, following you blindly has only led me to danger"

"Well, you've managed yourself this far~ couldn't have been that dangerous." Reaver dismissed the statement with little regard. "More importantly, why didn't you attend my fabulous party this evening~" The man questioned with what Levi assumed was hurt.

"Why would I want to attend you're lame-ass party?" Levi laughed taking another shot from the flask, before it was taken away by Reaver who let out a gasp.

"My, someone's up tight, you've never even been to one of my parties" The older man pouted and held his flask further away from Levis reach childishly. Which seemed very out of character for the man and Levi giggled, covering his mouth with the fur lining which smelt heavily of the man beside him.

"I have so, remember? I WAS the entertainment" Though the experience had horrified him in every possible way, and he had been cross about it for the longest time, he still found it in himself to laugh at the memory.

"Oh yes, quite right~ and such lovely entertainment you were" The compliment had caused the boy to giggle more and playfully swat at the mans arm.

"Shove off" The two shared a mutual chuckle and before lapsing into silence again.

"You should rest, seeing as you aren't the most adept for these things and it will be a long journey" Reaver. Levi nodded in agreement, he'd gone to rest his head on the wall of the carriage but the constant rocking and bouncing of the thing made it a poor choice. Levi was about to sigh when Reave patted his lap, "Need a sleeping companion?" Once again the man managed to stain the boys cheeks cherry red and he puffed them out, "Not with you!" he got up and shuffled over to the other cushioned seat and laid out, trying to use Reavers cape as a pillow and blanket. Levi stared with a blank expression out the opening between the material and window it covered. Out into the sky, as the trees passed swiftly, soft moon light hitting him in quick flashes. His eye lids grew heavy, and soon he had drifted off.

Reaver sat and observed the boy, lost in ever turning gears of thought. Had he misjudged his ability, surely not. He'd seen the boy fight, he was a born hero. He vaguely wondered how he'd survived without his constant help. Keeping men posted by the dock he'd sleep at to keep away any of the filthy scum that try to harm him, to tipping extra at the pub to make sure the couple there would have enough to feed the boy as well. Thinking back to the night's he'd spend at the pub in Bowerstone pub, as the boy sat by the watch tower oblivious to his destiny, to his fate. To something bigger than he'd ever imagine. The thoughts, the deeds, they were so pure, so from the heart. It made him sick to dwell on.

"Oh my Reaver, you've gone soft" He mused to himself.

* * *

Okay~

I tried showing a different side to Reaver, don't get me wrong, I love normal Reaver. However for story development, it needed to be done. Okay~ Any reviews would be greatly appreciated for this one. And I'm doing my best to update regularly c:

ALSO, I will be uploading the other fic mentioned on my profile soon for those that enjoy my work, err, story.

Cheers~


	12. So our story begins

Chapter 11 - So our journey begins.

Disclaimer; Let's just agree from here on out, I don't own Fable c:

A/N: Oh man, okay. Tonku. You have been amazing since I started writing and your reviews have always given me a good kick in the ass to continue updating. So thanks c: and please, please make up some fan art. That'd be fantastic, oh and link it to me too ;3 I hope this was worth your wait.

* * *

Though the day's had been long, tiring and rather dull Levi quite enjoyed the travelling. A nice change of pace from the mundane life in the mansion, though it had picked up the last few days there at the firing range with Vic. Most of the hours the young man spent gazing out the window at the passing trees and mountains. To the observant eye the forest was blooming with life, the trees at first glance were trees, looking deeper they were homes, whole communities, shelter, and food. The ground, littered with wild flowers, misshaped rocks, and strange ruins that emitted the faintest glow. Though the incessant talking of the man he had been fortunate enough to have as a travelling companion was beginning to pull at every nerve in the young mans body. His over use of hand gestures and drinking were too flamboyant and eccentric for Levis simplistic ways.

They had arrived none too early at a small pull over near a decent sized creek cradled into the side of a mountain. There were a total of three stagecoaches, one had been set up closest to the water, where Abby had begun to set up an on-the-go kitchen. The other was set up directly across from it, where the hooded highway men and a handful of soldiers such as Vic had the starts of a campfire going. The coach Levi had taken with Reaver was pulled up a little ways further than Vics, tucked away behind a few bushes.

The sun was soon to be setting, falling behind the mountain tops, leaving the crew of travellers to relax in the dark of the night. Vic, accompanied by the other men, had gathered around the fire, where Abby had a pot boiling over a few embers, inside she had prepared a stew of sorts. Made from rabbit and any of the prevision vegetables they had grabbed before fleeing the mansion. Vic had made himself the center of attention, boasting over his ace shots that had killed the rabbits now cooking under Abby's watch. Drinks had gone around the circle and Levi had taken one or two for himself and Abby. The group laughed, listened, and talked gleefully, despite the strained relationship between Reaver and himself, Levi found himself enjoying the mans company and conversation.

Dusk soon fell into a peaceful night and thousands upon thousands of stars adorned the sky. The crescent moon hung idly amongst the star freckled backdrop. The creek had come alive, crickets, frogs, and other such creatures could be heard going about. A lone Hobbe had stumbled into the creek as well, chasing the amphibians with glee. Though as the night carried on, little of these things were noticed by the men, who had all fallen into a drunken stupor.

"The lil' bugger was just sittin' there, didn't know what was comin at 'im " Vic's obvious drunken slur had impaired his speech, as he boasted over the kills.

"So you shot a few vermin, I've taken out entire fleets of ships in a single shot" Reaver interrupted, putting the other mans shot to shame. "Made glorious armies crumble before tea time and grown men twice your size cry for their saviour, those events took place on the same day if I'm not mistaken"

Vic pursed his lips, his brows arching down, he pointed a finger at the man making a sound of a gun firing before hooking his thumb and imaginary gun into his seem of his pants.

"Adorable, however you would have missed." Reaver teased with a smug smile. Though with the amount of ale the blonde had consumed, Levi had to shrug and nod in agreement with the smug one. Vic sighed audibly, throwing his arms up, more laughter emitted from the group of men.

"Well if you lot are still hungry then someone needs to fetch more meat, else I'm goin' to hit the sack" Abby announced, with her usual yokel dialect. Vic jumped at the opportunity, waving his pistol above his head in excitement.

"It's now or never Reaver!" He exclaimed, pointing the barrel of the small gun in the direction of the older man.

Reavers usual clam smug exterior facial expression vanished, as a daring and determined look came over the man. His deep coal eyes, which held such secrets, locked on Vics lively and naive sea blue ones. Levi wasn't sure when Reavers hand had found it's grip on his pistol or when he had extended his arm but the man had aimed to his right, just beyond his peripheral and fired. The high pitched cry of a small animal could be heard. Vic's eyes widened and he looked to where the bullet had gone.

"Amature, I don't have the patience to be playing with the likes of you" Reaver turned on his heel and sauntered off towards his coach. Levi couldn't help but let out a series of drunken giggles, poorly trying to muffle them with a closed fist. Vic's rosy flushed cheeks had puffed out, and he bit down on his lower lip. Abby muttered something about 'typical men' under her breath, Levi finished his mug of ale and dropped the cup by the fire before sprinting off after Reaver.

The impulse seemed unusual for him but he found himself with the craving to be near the man, though that may as well be the alcohol talking. In the circle of Reavers friends and followers taking fancy in Reaver wasn't unusual. Men and Woman had their eyes set on him, far across Albion. Though Levi had been told he too was quite the cherub among many of the guests. Reaver's prettiest under command. Though he didn't see it, to him beauty was all equal, being different was to be beautiful. If this were not so, then why were we all different. To him Reaver was beautiful in the most bittersweet of ways. The man had him on a string it felt, wrapped foolishly around his finger. Though it was fun, exciting, Levi loved provoking and chasing the man, pushing it as far as he can go.

When he caught up with the older man he had been unlatching the hook to the coach door. His cape hung loosely over his arm, discarded hours ago. His shirt hung open as it did when he was lounging in private, to match his brown hair had been pulled to the left of his head, from the mans habit of running his hand through his hair when drunk.

"I'm no rabbit to be followed young Alice" quoting and old child's tale Reaver spoke in a low voice that felt like warm honey to Levis flushed ears.

"I'm not Alice" he puffed, "And I have to sleep here too" Levi added, catching the door as it swung shut after the man who had already entered the coach. The man had tossed his cape to the far seat and slouched down in his seat, "Thank Avo, Alice was nothing but a trouble maker"

"What?" The younger man questioned, raising a brow at the mans rambling.

"Though she was nothing in comparison to Beatrice" He added with a deep sigh.

"What rubbish are you talking about?" Levi asked bitterly now with his arms crossed over his chest.

"And then there was that awful Duchess of Fairfax, why she was simply horrid" Reaver paused to sip daintily from his champagne glass.

Levi's eyes quickly locked on the man at mention of the Duchess any trace of his bitter attitude had been lost, the whole incident with her had been the reason Levi was now where he was.

"Sorry, who?" He leaned in towards the centre of the Stagecoach now, his elbows resting on his knees, with his finger tips all contacting.

"Don't act so oblivious, you are fully aware who" Reaver tsk'd the boy, his legs spread so his knees were on either side of the young man.

"I knew it was your doing" Levi let out a frustrated grunt, "Why'd you do it?"

"Now, why talk of such dreary subjects"

"Cause this 'dreary subject' is why I am now stuck in this damn Stagecoach with you" Levi fussed, pointing a finger at the other man. Who merely stared pass it and at the boy.

"What a fine point" The mans voice had lost it's playful edge and hit monotone. "Okay, if you insist, I'll humour you. She was black mailing me~ can you believe it" The man's dramatic flare had blossomed as he waved around his glass to emphasize his words.

"Black mail you?"

"Yes, with your identity, to think she'd try to do such a thing" Reaver shook his head, holding out his hand, palm facing Levi. "I simply can't talk of such things right now"

"But she knew who I was!? How! That's impossible, no one should have known" Levi lowered his voice to a near hiss and hovered over the other man. Reaver rolled his eyes, standing he moved around to the boys right, putting a hand on his shoulder, "Now don't puff up your chest, it only accents your already feminine features" he teased sitting down with Levi. The older man infuriated him.

"She's dead is she not? I deserve some admiration or gratitude" Levi crossed his arms, pulling away from the man though he instantly missed the mans warm firm grip.

"Well…why'd you do it then? Why would you want protect my identity?"

"I don't like to share" Reaver purred, tracing the mans jaw line with a gloved finger, which was swatted away.

"Must have made you very poplar in the school field" Levi sighed questioning how he'd tolerated the man earlier. "So…how did she know who I was?"

Reaver sighed, "Through some sort of informant I'd imagine, my dear boy, they are crafty" Reaver sat comfortably, causally sipping from his glass with an arm resting over Levi's shoulders. The young man sat in thought, elbows resting on his knees and fingers intertwined with each other. Thinking far back to when he lived on the streets, he tried to find a loop hole, but to find one would take him very far back.

"I just don't understand" Levi cried, taking the drink Reaver had prepared for him a previously while they were around the fire, he slouched back into the seat.

"Now now, it wasn't too difficult, though after you changed your name it did take quite some time to get back on your scent" Reaver tipped his glass, "You can run but you can't hide"

"What did you just say?" Levi sprang up and eyed the man cautiously only to be met with blank onyx eyes staring back. Putting his glass on the middle table he turned to Levi.

"You really are so daft, can't blame you I suppose. I was the one to put her on your trail, I'm a busy man my dear boy and can't be expected to do everything by my lonesome can I? Though it was expected it to go sour, she was a dirty spy, so greedy. Such a shame too"

"You what!?"

"Hush now, inside voice" The man cooed sarcastically, holding a finger up to his lips.

"I'm the daft one. Why'd you hire someone to find me!?" Levi questioned pointing a finger in the mans face. "How'd you know about all this? And why didn't you ever confront me?"

"Oo, disregard my last comment, I like it when you're loud" Reaver eyed the man from head to toe all too suggestively.

"Stop it, I demand to know" Levi was livid with curiosity, bent over in the confined space of the coach, he hovered over Reaver. Who took him by the hand and pulled him closer, a gasp escaped the younger man and the two locked eyes stubbornly.

"I already told you, and I don't like repeating myself" The man stated firmly. Pulling back his arm, Levi sat down and stared at the man, knowing all the answers he'd get would be vague and useless. It seemed obvious that Reaver did honestly want to keep his identity a secret, though why was what puzzled the young man.

"What is it then?" He questioned abruptly. "If you really knew, then what is my name?" Levis voice was now a sharp whisper, conscious of the ears that could over hear them. Reaver smiled and scooted closer to him, his fingers traced along the boys cheek bone and up through his hair, he leaned in closer and the boy tensed. Reaver smiled, the satisfaction of the mans body reaction was exciting and thrilled the older man.

"Oh my cheeky prince, ordering me around already and you aren't even crowned" Pinching the boys cheek he grinned tauntingly.

* * *

End.

Okay ending it there. c:


	13. Drunken Lullabies

King of Life.

A/N: I'm pretty excited about writing this chapter.

* * *

The space surrounding the two men seemed to shrink, as their bodies inched closer, the doing's of Reaver. The air had risen in temperature and the panes of glass had been covered in condensation. Levis body jolted and he was tossed into the arms of the other man, who merely turned his head when a series of clumsy knocks were heard as Vic hammered away on the door. Reaver let out an audible sigh, his arms resting naturally around the small of Levi's back holding them close, as if it were a casual thing and answered the knocks with an irritated.

"Yes?"

"ALRIGHT, Reeaver, c'mon out and let's settle this" The mans voice had slurred and gained a pronounced lisp as his pitch raised and lowered.

Reaver chuckled lightly under his breath, Levi looked up and was awe stricken. The man had gained a completely different demeanour his shoulders had rounded and fallen, his chin hung low also looking down upon Levi. His normally perfect combed back hair had been left to fall loose, stray strands fell around the mans face. Catching and distinguishing the shadows that framed the mans eyes, which were dark and sunken. He looked worn down and so tired. The lively and flirtatious sparks were gone from his eyes, cancelled out in the dark of the coach. The mans mouth, Levi noticed, seemed to fall open, ever so slightly. Opposed to his regular pursed lips and tight mouthed smirks. It appeared so welcoming and warm, Levi found himself drawn to it's boyish expression.

"Come to lose again already? That's the spirit, their the most fun to break" Reavers words were spoken sharply with an underlining playfulness. Levi had his elbows against the mans torso and his wrist bent back as to not touch the man. But he laughed faintly and let go of his frigid posture and relaxed his arms returned to his side but he held his hands where his elbows had been. They clutched onto the loose smooth fabric of the mans shirt as Levi felt the swoon of the liquor they'd previously drank.

"Che, such a sharp tongue, come on out n' face me then. 'stead of hiding away in yer' wee stagecoach" Vics sudden country accent struck Levi as something odd but expected.

"Oh Vic, it's not my tongue I'd be worried about with that yokel accent" Reaver teased, a grinned had won over his lips, his brows looked focused as he waited for Vics reaction. A series of coughs and sputters could be hear from outside the door. Levi went to chuckled but lost his balance, swaying towards the door and tripping over his own footing. Pulling at Reavers shirt as he fell down, he grabbed hold of something further down. Reaver's reaction time failed him as he had no firm hold on the boy to stop his fall, using one hand to steady himself against the walls of the stage coach and the other to try and grab on to the boy. Levi found himself with a hand clutching at his hair and on his knees with his only hold firmly on the belt of Reaver. Pulling down the trousers over the mans hip which was now suggestively peeking through.

"Th-that's it!" Vic cried from outside, a scuffle of dirt could be heard before the door flew open, the lock popping and crackling loudly as the lock broke. The drunk man stood like a wild beast, hunched over with the door in a white knuckle grip, his mouth had fallen open once he'd looked inside the stagecoach and flushed.

"W-What, I, oh god Levi!" Vic sputtered and obviously flustered looked away shielding his eyes.

"Wait, wait Vic no, no, no, it's not that, don't think that" Levi drunkenly tried to stand, his legs just seemed to have no strength and he had to accept Reavers help, who was in hysterics over the man. Laughing as he lowered Levi out of the stagecoach and hopped out after, as he went to Vic and circled around him, "You thick fool!" Reaver spat, adding emphasis to the word 'thick'. Chuckling to himself he looked to the door in the mans hand and nodded towards it.

"Making a mess of my things, hm? Do I break your toys Victor?" Reaver taunted using the mans full name. "I expect that to be repaired before we leave in the morning" he added returning to Levi who was still perched against the coach swaying.

Reaver wrapped an arm under the boys arms and pulled him along else where, past Abby and the others. Levi wasn't sure how much time had passed, as he stared down at the moving feet. The dirt blurred and continuously it seemed, as it passed under them. He felt as if he were weighted down and forced to walk under water. He tried looking up but a terrible pressure would seize his head whenever he did.

At last they came to a spot, the area was off just before the trees where the swampy creek met the blooming and lively forests. The drunken lost prince followed Reaver to a grassy patch, where the grass grew to the hight of a small child. They found themselves staring up at the sky, riddled with stars with the grass to frame their vision.

Levi rolled over to face Reaver in a fit of giggles at the memory of the stage coach now that he was semi coherent enough to do so. The

"Did ya' get a look at his face when he opened the door~" Levi burst out. Reaver also let out a small chain of chuckled and turned his head towards the smaller male.

"He tore off my door" The other man corrected, emphasizing the difference of opening and tearing.

"Pardon me!" Levi burst into another fit of giggles, covering his mouth with his palm in an attempt to muffle the sound.

"Drunken fool" The older man huffed. A silence fell upon the two and comfortably they lay together, Levi's body now felt as if it were pulsing, small vibrations followed low deep pulses. Emitting from his heart he could only assume in the particular state he was in. He closed his eyes and let them happen, relaxing into them.

His mind began to wander, until he wasn't thinking anything but staring at the back of his eye lids. When he felt something warm brush against his cheeks, when he peeked open his eyes to see what had. He saw it was Reaver; his hand hovered where he had it when he had been caught. Their eyes were locked and Reaver turned his body now towards Levi. Whose eyes fluttered and he fought to keep them open, as he stared once again at Reavers captivating lips. Turned upwards in another signature smirk, the older man teased the Levi.

"It's rude to stare Learoy"

It had taken an extra minute for the younger man to process what had just transpired between the two. When it had sunken through thick mist that he felt shrouded his head, which had been caused from the liquor. Propping himself up clumsily on his elbow he shook his head, "It…feels so weird to be called that" He chuckled drunkenly. His anxiety and anger from earlier on had passed and he accepted that someone, at least one person, knew who he was. It was refreshing, even if said person was Reaver.

He closed his eyes and felt a pressure, he succumbed to it, the back of his head coming to rest on the grassy surface beneath him. The feeling eased and he found himself staring up at Reaver, who had propped himself up using his far arm and was again leaning down. Locking lips with Reaver, Levi felt his chest seize, a chill ran through his body, but the feeling of the other mans body closing the space between them, as their kiss grew heated. Rougher and faster, Levi gasped pulled back his chin and hazily looked upon the lips of the other man, before indulging in them once again. Reaver wasting no opportunity, ran his tongue playfully along the lips of the prince. A soft coo was heard and the older man smiled, entering the boys mouth with his tongue he explored eagerly.

Levi's back arched at the excitement of the kiss and found his one hand snaking around Reavers neck and entangling his fingers in the mans unusually messy hair. While his other hand moved up Reavers chest along the button line of his shirt. Reaver made a husky growl when the boy played a wild card and bit the mans lower lip, pulling flirtatiously before letting go. He wrapped his arm under the arched back of the prince, parting the younger mans legs with one of his own he closed the gap between the two, grinding against the hips of the temping youth beneath him. Who had closed his legs around the older mans, Reaver grinned he was having all too much fun. Using the hand he had been using to steady himself he grabbed a firm hold of the boys hair and pulled back. The younger males neck was exposed and Reaver hungrily began placing various love bites and kisses upon the ivory skin.

Then, the kisses began to fade, the sparks that were flying behind the young males eyes had died out, and warmth took over. Suddenly, it was warm. Then as if by some miracle. It was cold, Levi rolled over, the ground was dewy, and it was bright. Levi sat up slowly, wincing at the sharp pain that hid behind his eyes. He looked at the area from squinted eyes, it was morning, he looked down at his clothes, which were muddy and sloppy. Half buttoned up and no belt, a great confusion came over him and he struggled to remember the night, but as the memories came flooding back he blushed heavily. Though he found it hard to remember past certain parts, the memory of being unbelievably hot stuck out but he couldn't think beyond the pounding in his head.

Hugging himself he looked to where Reaver should have been, but the spot of padded down grass was empty and he rose from where he was. He turned to follow what he assumed was the path back to camp. He paused by a tall bundle of swamp grass and released the tension from his bladder. A sudden cough from behind him startled him and he looked back over his shoulder quickly, to see Vic who stood there with a blanket and some clean clothes.

"Reaver said you'd be back here, he came this morning and told me to come fetch you" The man sounded as lively as ever, though the bags under his eyes stood out and his appearance was no better than Levis. The man finished his business and turned to take the clothes from Vic, who opened the blanket and held it up and around the boy best he could while Levi changed.

"Thanks mate" Levi gathered his old clothes up in a bundle, Vic draped the wooly blanket over Levi's shoulders and the two walked back to camp via the trail, the ground was still hard and cool beneath their feet from the brisk morning. The air was fresh and cool in their lungs and on their cheeks. The camp had already been packed up and they were making the final preparations to the horses before taking off. Vic walked Levi to the coach, and as ordered, the door had been fixed. Levi got in and it was empty he frowned and tried to fight back the blush that warmed his cheeks. Sitting down on the cushioned seat he pulled the blanket around his shoulders tightly as the inside of the coach was no warmer than outside. He heard a few loud sharp whistles and the door opened, Reaver got in and closed the wooden door. Looking across to the boy he smiled charmingly, to which Levi's stomach tightened and the blood flushed his face.

"How was your sleep, Learoy" The name of fell from the mans lips like honey, sweetly and slowly as it had the night before. Though like honey Learoy had a feeling if he gave in to the man, he'd be in one big sticky mess.

"It was good thanks" Levi spat back with a pout. Reaver just chuckled in reply and stared across at the boy as the coach bumped along. Learoy squirmed under his gaze, adverting his eyes he looked out the window. Seconds passed that seemed as long as hours, he turned back to the man and sheepishly asked.

"W-what happened…last night, um. Between us?"

The question asked by the younger man delighted Reaver, the innocence and sweet uncertain pitch in the boys voice sent him over the edge. Happily he leaned across the way and raised an eyebrow, "I haven't the foggiest what you're speaking of". The answer only caused the brunette to puff out his cheeks, and glare half heartily across the gap at the man.

* * *

Okay~ That's it for this chapter. c:

Sorry it's rather short u_u

Cheers~


End file.
